


Wedding Song

by rissaleigh49



Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [5]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Apollo is his own warning, Big idiot squad, Big surprises, Controlling Parent, F/M, Homophobic Language, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hadestown, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Not taking no for an answer, Persephone is a cinnamon roll, Pregnancy, Romance, Stalking, Trust, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, background Thanames, big blue idiot, crazy parent, mentions of assault, mild blood lust, mild violence, parental instability, predatory behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaleigh49/pseuds/rissaleigh49
Summary: Persephone isn't getting the wedding she wants. But Hades will make sure she always has what she needs.Sequel to "Come Home With Me". Please read that first - you don't have to read the companion pieces, but this won't really make sense if you don't read the first part of the series.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Any Way the Wind Blows [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590340
Comments: 81
Kudos: 259





	1. Overstepping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! Here is the long awaited sequel to "Come Home With Me". I hope you are all safe, and healthy, and that you are taking steps to make sure your mental health is in okay form too. That being said there is something I want to address before we get started. 
> 
> The ONLY things that belong to me in this fic are the plot and Eris' character. The rest belongs to the creator of Lore Olympus Rachel Smythe. 
> 
> As a community, fanfic writers have become aware that some readers believe that Rachel is “stealing” ideas from us. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Any similarity between our works of fanfiction and the Lore Olympus canon is due to the authors’ use of common source material, in the form of Greek myths, and being a superfan and paying attention to Rachel’s details. Any time there is an overlap of plot, it is due to coincidence or careful work on the fanfic author’s part. When these details show up in canon, the fanfic authors feel nothing but joy upon having guessed correctly.
> 
> It has been told to me that some people were attacking Rachel, saying she was stealing content from fanfic writers. Nothing could be further from the truth. Rachel plans her comic a year or two in advance, and because of some of these comments, she doesn't even read fanfiction anymore. Which makes me sad because now she doesn't get to see the love we all have for the world she created. 
> 
> There was a tiny detail in "Come Home With Me" that ended up being in the recently released Fast Pass Episode (not everyone fast passes so I won't share what it was) and when I saw that I was right I WAS SO DAMN EXCITED!! but I would never think that Rachel stole that from me? Besides, aren't fanfic writers borrowing another author's characters and stories to expand on that world? Out of love for the creation?
> 
> I know this is a long note but I just felt the need to get it out. I love Rachel, and the comic, and hearing about this situation I was very upset. 
> 
> NOW, are you ready for our two lovely gods to plan a wedding? Well I hope so because this first chapter gets a tad bit angsty, but don't worry, it gets better from here I PROMISE!!

Persephone sat at the desk in her lounge (as Hades had taken to calling it), trying to make a list of everything she had to do in the morning. Well, later in the morning. It was well past two a.m., and yet she was wide awake. She crept out of bed once Hades’ breathing had evened out, and she felt comfortable that her movement would not wake him. He still panicked every time he woke up and she was gone, but he no longer screamed for her – he’d taken to walking the big house to find her first. The past week he’d found her here every night, and she had told him she was so exhausted she wouldn’t even be able to get out of bed even if she wanted to.

She hated being wrong.

There was just so much to do in such a short amount of time. The first two weeks of their engagement had already been a whirlwind, telling their friends and Hades’ family about the engagement, and doing a formal engagement announcement via press conference.

Persephone sighed at the memory of that absolute shit show.

_“Have you given any thought as to where you’d like the ceremony to be? Hera called with suggestions before the press conference, even though I told her to call you with these things,” Hades said, rubbing her shoulders as they relaxed in his hiding place._

_“It’s your wedding too. We wouldn’t want anyone else thinking I’m only after you for the jewels and fame,” she spat, tensing again at one of the questions thrown at them before they abruptly left the press conference. It was unclear even to the couple who initiated their exit – they had both been murderously livid at some of the insinuations made._

_Hades kissed the back of her neck. “Don’t think about it, sweetness. Stress isn’t good for you or the baby,”_

_Persephone chuckled. “Pot calling the kettle black there,”_

_“I’m just trying to take care of you. Now, back to my original question – where do you want to have the ceremony? I really have no preference,”_

_“I hadn’t thought about it too much. I kind of like the idea of the idea of it being in the mortal realm, the woods by mother’s house – if she’s come around by then. I definitely want it to be small, just us and a few witnesses. And I’d like to wait until after the baby is born,”_

_Hades stopped his ministrations on her shoulders, prompting Persephone to tilt her head back to try and see him. “I –“ he shut his mouth with a snap, trying to find the right words without upsetting her. “There’s um…”_

_Persephone turned around, straddling his lap and placing both hands on his face. “It’s okay Aidoneus. Just tell me,”_

_Hades sighed. “It’s just that there are traditions – rites and rituals and such – that dictate a royal wedding. Things the citizens expect, things that go back to my parents wedding, not just Zeus and Hera’s. It’s a whole bunch of pomp and circumstance that neither of us are going to particularly enjoy, but…”_

_“There’s no getting out of it,” Persephone finished for him with a sigh of her own. “And waiting until after the baby is born?”_

_“Unfortunately, you are marrying a king, who bears the burden of requiring a ‘legitimate heir’. If the baby is born before we’re married, they could be considered illegitimate and cause a whole lot of political problems. Just look at Zeus and all his spawn,”_

_“And we need an heir because…?”_

_“Darling, we’re immortal, not invincible. Ask the Titans,” Hades said grimly._

_Persephone sighed again, glancing down at the simple engagement ring Hades had given her. It was a silver band, the metal fashioned into the shape of a rose, a delicate but immaculately clear pink diamond in the center. She thought back to the commotion at the press conference because of the simplicity of her ring, and suddenly she understood it a little more. Despite the fact that to her, she was simply marrying the man she loved, the rest of the realms saw a previously unknown minor goddess marrying one of the Six Traitors, and a king at that. Placing her hand on her stomach and feeling the little flutters of their child moving around, she smiled. It was all worth it. Hades was worth it._

“Couldn’t sleep again?”

Persephone jumped at the suddenness of Hades’ voice. “Fates Hades, don’t scare me like that,”

His response was just simply one of his heart melting grins that made her go weak in the knees. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. “What are you doing?”

“Making a to do list. Having to have the wedding in the ‘realm where we preside’ is making the task surprisingly difficult. Most of these places are too modern for my tastes or too eclectic for yours. I only have two that we can look at,”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetness,” he said, kissing her cheek. “We’ll go look at them tomorrow, okay? I gave us both the day off to try and get some of these details squared away, but that’s going to be useless unless we get some sleep. Come on,” he gently pulled her up, leading her back to their bed. “I’m sorry this is nothing like you wanted. I wish I could change it for you,” he apologized for what had to be the millionth time, as if he had any more say in the situation than she did.

* * *

Hades let Persephone drive around to the venues, knowing that it would bring her a small amount of happiness on an otherwise stressful day. Her sleep had been fitful, and he spent most of the night fretting about her as she tossed and turned. The first place had been an art gallery, all sharp angles and hidden corners. It had been Hera’s suggestion, but Hades could tell upon entering the place that Persephone was not all that pleased. She was polite, but did not ask many questions during their tour, and they left feeling a bit disappointed.

“What did you think?” she asked as she drove them to the next place.

“I think that you didn’t like it,” Hades responded, keeping his eyes on her.

Persephone snorted. “I never said that,”

“You didn’t have to. Despite it being all one room, it wasn’t very open. And if you were interested you would have asked more questions,”

Persephone huffed, but didn’t say anything else. The second venue was a large ballroom that Hades had been to before on the rare occasion he had to host an event in the Underworld. They were usually corporate events, and he had let Hecate much of the planning, so he really had no reference for how this space would accommodate a wedding.

Hades held the door open for Persephone, and they were greeted by a cheery satyr dressed in a pink suit.

“Hello! It is very nice to see you Miss Persephone, your majesty,” the satyr nodded his head in greeting to each of them. “My name is Umbrian, and I will be your guide today. If you decide to host the wedding with us, I will also be your contact for all of your planning needs. Now, please, follow me,”

Hades took Persephone’s hand and followed Umbrian through to what looked like a large conference room. “Now we presently have this space set up for Underworld Academy’s annual science competition, but based on the preliminary information I was given I feel this would be ideal for your ceremony. We can set the altar over her,” he said, gesturing towards the wall with the large bay window. “Which would allow Miss Persephone to make her entrance through the lobby without anyone catching a glimpse of her beforehand,”

“Is there another room off the lobby where myself and my attendants could get ready, or would we have to do that elsewhere and time our arrival impeccably?” Persephone asked sweetly, though Hades could tell she was preparing herself for disappointment.

Umbrian laughed heartily. “My dear! I know how stressful a bride’s wedding day can be, I would _never_ leave her without a place to relax while she waits. The mural wall in the lobby isn’t actually a wall – if walk around it you’ll find the restrooms, as well as a set of stairs to our onsite bridal suite,”

Persephone gave the satyr an appreciative smile. “Thank you. I apologize for being… abrasive. This hasn’t been the most enjoyable process,”

Umbrian smiled softly. “I can only imagine. I’m sure that atrocity of a press conference didn’t help your stress level either. Please, believe me when I saw that if you choose to have your wedding here with us, I will do my damndest to make it the most painless, and most glorious day of your lives,”

He was treated with the first genuine smile Hades had seen on Persephone all day. As Umbrian took them into a round ballroom (“the guests will be funneled in here once you two make your exit to the lobby for a moment of peace” he had assured them. “We can have up to 50 tables in here, which can then be moved for dancing. Less tables and we won’t have to clear any away,”), and then back out to the lobby, showing how the inside of the function space was essentially a perfect circle. He even showed Persephone the bridal suite, which she found delightful, and handed her a folder with the vendors the space usually worked with.

“Of course, we will accommodate any service the king and future queen requests,” he had added, his hands clasped behind his back as Persephone glanced at the packets in the folder. “Can I answer any other questions”

Hades looked down at his bride, who looked happier and more at ease than he had seen her since the press conference. “How much is the deposit?’

“10,000 drachma,”

“Well sweetness?” Hades asked, already taking out his checkbook. “Do you like it?”

She responded with a happy grin. “Very much so. Do you?”

“I like how happy it has made you. Did you and Hera decide on a date yet?”

“One month from tomorrow. Is that date available?” Persephone looked at their new wedding planner hopefully.

“Normally we don’t take any reservations with less than three months’ notice, but I happy to know that date is open, and we will always make exceptions for our diligent king and his betrothed,” Umbrian stated easily, his voice laced with respect and graciousness. It was not something Hades was used to, but he also didn’t spend much time among the citizens of the Underworld. Perhaps his thoughts of how they viewed him were more of how he viewed himself.

Persephone and Hades filled out all the necessary forms and made their way back to the car. “Will you drive? I’d like to look over some of these packets. Hera said she already had the caterer and everything set up, but I’d like to at least feel like I’ve made some of these decisions on my own,”

Hades sighed, taking the keys from her outstretched hand. “I’ll talk to her. I know she means well, but she’s overstepping. This is _our_ wedding, not hers, and you should have the final say in any and all decisions,” Persephone only nodded in response, and Hades sighed again. He could tell that even though she was happy with the venue, it still wasn’t the wedding she wanted. It never would be, not like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon and DarkPastels and everyone else on the LO discord that pushed me to get this chapter out to y'all the last few days. Much love to all of you!
> 
> xoxo Rissa


	2. Unwelcome Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone both get some unwelcome news.

The tall god looked around the empty forest before pulling out his phone. Technology was forbidden in the Mortal Realm, but as long as he didn’t get caught, he figured it would be fine.

_\- Hey Artie. Just wanted to let you know I’m okay. I’m sure Persephone has spouted a whole bunch of bullshit about me, but I promise, I’ll explain the truth to you eventually. Just need things to cool off a bit._

\- Where are you?

Apollo rolled his eyes . His sister was always fussing over him. He loved her, but she was a giant pain in the ass. He wondered why he even bothered to text her. 

_\- I’m chillin in the mortal realm with a friend. Don’t worry about me._

Apollo quickly put his phone away as he heard feet approaching. He stood up, crouched in a defensive stance, calculating how many steps away he had left his bow. _Six. Shit, that’s too far. Come on Apollo, you know better. You can’t let that little pink bitch get the upper hand on you again._

“Apollo my friend! We were wondering where you got off to!” a light blue river god came into the clearing, shaking off the leaves and vines stuck to his damp skin. 

“Peneus, my apologies, I had just taken a moment for myself,” he responded, standing up straight and brushing off his legs. “Did I miss something important?”

“Nothing at all!,” Peneus wrapped his arm around Apollo’s shoulders, leading him back to his land by his river. “But my wife has made dinner, and I have insisted that Daphne join us instead of running off with her sisters. I am convinced you’ll find her as delightful as I do,”

Apollo grinned, his eyes flashing gold as he remembered the beautiful girl he’d seen only once or twice since he’d arrived at Peneus’. “I’m sure you’re right my friend. I’m sure you’re right,”

* * *

“What do you mean overstepping?” Hera glared at Hades, her cigarette clutched so tightly between her fingers that it almost broke. 

Hades sighed. He had stopped by to try and talk to her about letting Pesephone take back some control of the wedding planning. It was not going the way he had hoped. 

“Bunny, she told me you already booked the caterer, and yesterday I got a call from the manager of the art gallery asking me when I was dropping off the deposit, because you had told her that we were definitely going to use them as a venue. I understand you mean well, but…”

“What was so wrong with the art gallery? I thought it was perfect! Plenty of space, a few little corners people could tuck away in… I figured it was perfect for a wedding!”

“Yes, but not for ours. Listen, this is never going to be the wedding that she wants, so I want her to at least be content with what she _can_ control. I’m not asking you to stop helping - Fates know your wisdom is invaluable and no one plans a party like you do. But please, _please_ try to include Persephone more. She should be the one making the final decisions,”

Hera huffed, a bit put out but recognizing Hades had a point. “I don’t understand how this won’t be the wedding she wants - she has infinite wealth at her disposal. What could she possibly want that we can’t afford?”

Hades gave her a pointed look. “A simple ceremony in the mortal realm with just our friends and family present,”

Hera looked down sheepishly. “Ah. I suppose that _is_ the one thing we can’t buy for her,”

Hades reached over, patting her hand. “I appreciate all your help Bunny. We both do. Here,” He handed her the few papers Persephone had asked him to bring over. “This is the information for the planner from the venue, and the caterer she was looking into. She’d like you to go with her to the tasting, if you’re available,”

Hera took the papers, but rolled her eyes. “And what was wrong with the caterer I had already set up? I even had them send samples to her at work!”

Hades crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at her just a little. “I’m going to tell you this as nicely as possible because you’re my best friend, but you seriously fucked up with that one,”

“How!?”

“Not a single one of those dishes was vegetarian,”

Hera’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but she couldn’t find any words. Finally she snapped her mouth closed, and sighed. “You’re right. I did seriously fuck that up,”

Hades smiled, getting up to take his leave. “Tasting is tomorrow at lunch. You can meet Persephone at my office,” he said, standing up to leave. “I’m going to try and go with you, but that’s only if Hecate is able to take my meeting with Thanatos,”

“Wait! Do you have any idea if Demeter is going to come around before the wedding?”

Hades shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “No, and I don’t really care. Kore hasn’t spoken to her since they had that fight in my office, and since it’s her mother I’m letting her call the shots on that. I won’t push her on it - Fates know my relationship with my mother is complicated too, and she doesn’t even have a physical form. Why do you ask?”

“Do you remember the festivities from my wedding? Or Poseidon’s?” Hera asked, summoning a book from upstairs. 

Hades frowned, thinking back. Each of his brothers’ weddings had lasted three days… He remembered Poseidon’s better, having been a bigger part in it. He was still too scarred, too broken, to have been much help at Zeus and Hera’s wedding. The entire thing was a mess, everyone still trying to figure out their roles and responsibilities in this new world they’d created. Grieving over the parents they would never see again, the things they wished they hadn’t done, or done differently. He remembered Hera fussing over him, and Zeus being… angry? Jealous? He hadn’t paid much attention. He had his newly found Cerberus, and spent the entire party with his dog. 

Poseidon’s wedding though… Well, Amphitrite’s parents had been spared the Titan’s fate, having been secluded at the bottom of the sea. Nereus was happy to give up his domain in exchange for Poseidon marrying his daughter, as he was too old and senile to really _do_ anything anyway. So they hosted the _proaulia_ on the first day, giving Amphi a chance to say goodbye to her sisters. Then there was the _gamos,_ the actual wedding - a great ordeal of a thing that rivaled Zeus’ Panathenaea. And then he helped Zeus pay for the _epaulia_ Hera had planned, a gigantic feast to welcome Poseidon’s wife into the family. 

“I remember Poseidon’s better than yours…” Hades finally said. “Are you worried about the _proaulia_? Can’t you and Zeus handle that? It’s not like Persephone has siblings or anything to say goodbye to,”

“No, because we have to host the _epaulia_ two days later, and we can’t do both. And we both know Amphi won’t want to be involved in either because she’s afraid of Demeter,”

Hades rolled his eyes. “Aren’t we all. I still don’t see the problem - you’re literally the goddess of marriage, can’t you bend the rules whenever you want?”

Hera sighed, shoving the book into his chest. “You were there when the rites were written down- I even think it was _you_ who did the physical writing, seeing as it was your idea in the first place,”

“Hey! Physical records are a _great_ resource,” he defended, clutching the book to his chest. 

“And yet despite literally handwriting that entire book, you remember none of it,”

“What do you want me to say Bunny? If I remembered everything I wrote down, my brain would explode,”

“Well read the section on marriage rites when you get home. I don’t have time to explain it to you because I do _actually_ have to go to work in the Mortal Realm, but know that I am not the only one in control of your marriage ceremonies. Hestia is too, and we all know how she feels about rules,”

“Hestia? Really?”

“Honestly I cannot believe you don’t remember the hissy fit she threw when we told her I would become the patroness of marriage. This was Zeus’s compromise, allowing her to be a part of the ceremonies,”

“And Hestia is a stickler for tradition and following the rules,”

“Yup,”

“Well fuck,”

* * *

Persephone walked into the gym, waving at the dryad behind the front desk as she made her way to the shooting range. Artemis was teaching a class, but the hour was almost up. 

“Alright little dudes! One more shot, so make it your best! Ready…. On your marks… go!” Artemis clapped as all the little children let go of their bows, their training arrows soaring through the air, most at least hitting the foam targets. “Excellent job! Remember to look to your left and right, and when it's safe to walk you can pick up your arrows and head on out. Remember to have your parents sign you out with Miss Dentro before you leave!” 

After the students left, Persephone greeted her friend with a big hug. “I’m so glad you texted me! I feel like I’ve barely gotten to see you since I got engaged,”

Artemis gave her a tight lipped smile in response. “I’ve missed you too Perse. There’s something I need to talk to you about,”

“Oh! I have something I want to discuss with you too. Can we go to your office? I have something to give you,”

Artemis nodded,stopping by the front desk to let Dentro know that she would be unavailable for a bit. She brought over a cup of tea for them both and sat down across from Persephone at her desk. 

“Let me go first Perse, because it isn’t going to be pleasant,” Persephine nodded, urging to her to go on as she sipped her tea. “I got a text from Apollo this morning,”

Persephone’s eyes went wide and she set her tea down on the table. “What did he say?” she asked carefully. 

“Just that he would tell me the ‘truth’ eventually. I managed to get him to spill he’s in the Mortal Realm before he stopped answering me,”

“Have you told anyone else?”

Artemis sighed in frustration. “That’s the thing! I did, I went to Zeus directly, because I knew you and Hades trusted him to do the right thing, and he seemed completely unconcerned! He just okay’d me and had his stupid PA shoo me out of his office,”

Persephone huffed. “I know I shouldn’t say anything disparaging against him, seeing as he’s about to be my brother in law, but I’m honestly not surprised. He’s fucking useless,”

Artemis laughed loudly. “Did you seriously just say _fuck_ ,”

Persephone flushed darkly. “I’ve been doing that more - Hades, um, likes it. And I feel more powerful. Less like a child,”

Artemis just grinned ruefully. “Uh huh. You said you had something to give me?”

“Oh! Yes, here,” Persephone jumped at the subject change, taking the small white box out of her bag and handing it across the desk. 

Artemis roughly ripped off the ribbon, flinging the lid behind her as she tore into the package like an excited child. “Oh this is so pretty!” she cried, holding up a leather bracelet with gold arrow in the shape of an X in the center. She pulled out a few more items, like a box of her favorite tea, a decorated wine glass, and a box of her favorite candy. “This is so nice - what’s the occaison?”

Persephone chuckled. “Read the wine glass Artie,”

Artemis’ brow furrowed, her face completely changing when she understood the script written in purple across the glass.

_Maid of Honor_

“Persephone, are you, I mean, me?”

“Yes! You’re my best friend Artemis. Who else would I ask?”

Artemis leaped over the desk, nearly sending the glass flying to give Persephone a hug. “Of COURSE I’ll be your maid of honor! Fates, I’m so excited!”

Persephone chuckled. “I’m glad. You’ll only have to share the honor with Eros, since Eris is still so young. I think Hebe is really going to steal the show. I got a text from Hades that she is _very_ excited to be a flower girl,”

* * *

Hades felt his phone buzz just as he poured himself a cup of lukewarm coffee left from this morning. 

_\- Hi! Artemis and I are going out to lunch. I just realized we never talked about our plans for the rest of day… that doesn't mess anything up for you, does it?_

\- _Not at all sweetness. Enjoy your lunch, make sure you eat enough for our little bean too ;)_

_\- I love you. I’ll pick the dogs up on my way home._

_\- Sounds good. I love you too._

Hades grinned, and decided to dive into the book Hera gave him. It’d be better if he had a plan before Kore got home. She didn’t need anything to add onto her already full plate. 

Opening to the section on marriage and ceremonies, Hades saw that Hera hadn’t been joking - it really was his own handwriting on the page. 

**_MARRIAGE AND CEREMONIES_ **

**_Based on the traditions set by our ancestors, the Titans and Primordial Beings, a marriage will only be considered full and legitimate when celebrated with the following three ceremonies:_ **

  * _Proaulia:_ _a feast held by the bride’s parents, symbolizing her leaving her old life behind_
  * _Gamos: the wedding, where the bride and groom exchange vows and publicly declare their commitment to each other and their lives in the present_
  * _Epaulia: a party hosted by the groom’s family, celebrating the joining of two families and symbolizing the bride’s entrance into her new life for the future_



_In addition, it is expected that all marriages will be consummated, though the couple’s word and the ensuing child will be proof enough of this act._

_The same family members may not host more than one of the proaulia or epaulia, so as to discourage incestuous unions. In the event that one party that the bride or groom does not have any family, then only a_ _different_ _household in their betrothed’s family may host the other ceremony._

_Marriage rites will be presided over by HERA, patroness of marriage and relationships, and HESTIA, patroness of families and households._

_Offerings should be made to HESTIA at the proaulia and epaulia to request her blessing for both families and their union, and to ensure the prosperity of the new household._

_Offerings should be made to HERA at the gamos and epaulia to request her blessing for marriage itself, the couple’s relationship, and their continued commitment to each other._

_To set an example for their mortal followers, all gods will participate in these rites and traditions. Any and all exceptions must be approved by_ **_BOTH_ ** _HERA and HESTIA._

Hades made a loud groan of frustration, tossing the ancient book onto the couch beside him. The rules were stupid, misogynistic, and out of date. But they were clear as day, and pretty much binding at that. He groaned again, realizing what this meant

They weren’t done with Demeter’s bullshit after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! HUGE shout out to the entire Discord writers community for helping me get this done, and all the thanks to my beta, INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon for the constant support, feedback, and advice.
> 
> xoxo Rissa


	3. An Old Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The predator advances. Persephone has an appointment, and Hades gets lost in questions and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADDITIONAL A/N BECAUSE I AM TRASH AND FORGOT but Persephone calls Hades "smush" in this chapter, which is her nickname for him from the Talisman series by VerdiWithin, which I highly highly recommend (and she said she was okay with him being called that here, so I left it in where I normally would have edited it out in the process)

Apollo sat at the head table next to Peneus as he spoke quietly to his wife. Apollo’s eyes were locked on Daphne, who was seated across the room with her younger sisters. He grinned to himself, thinking about how he was going to approach her. 

“Ah, she is quite a beauty, isn’t she?” Peneus asked his friend, as he followed his gaze. 

“Quite,” Apollo replied, though he never turned. 

“I’ve been trying to make a match for her for some time now, but she has been unreceptive thus far. However, should  _ you _ choose to pursue her, I doubt she could have much complaint. After all, who could say no to an Olympian?”

_ Yes _ , Apollo thought, as he stood to go introduce himself to Daphne.  _ Who indeed _ . 

“Excuse me ladies,” he said as he approached the table where all of Peneus’ daughters were currently gathered. “May I join you?” 

The younger nymphs, most of whom weren’t even a century old, giggled and nodded their assent. Daphne held a shy smile, but did not speak, instead moving closer to her older sister, who had arrived with her husband while Apollo made his way over.

He spent the rest of his evening conversing with Peneus’ daughters, many of whom were either starstruck by him, or too young to care. His attention was on Daphne all night, and though she was polite, she did not say much. When her sisters went to dance with their husbands or with each other, Daphne stayed behind, and Apollo made his way around the table to sit next to her. 

“Your father tells me you haven’t been interested in any of the husbands he found for you,” he said nonchalantly, leaning closer to her.

“I haven’t, no. I don’t plan to get married. I have turned every suitor down. In an ideal world I would stay a maiden and work with Lady Demeter. I just haven’t been able to convince my father of that yet,” she said carefully, trying to keep a safe distance between herself and Apollo. 

“But you’re so lovely… I’d really like the chance to get to know you better.” 

“No, thank you. I don’t let anybody get to know me like… that,” she said, standing up to walk away.

“Wait.” Apollo reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving. “Surely you can make an exception for someone as grand as myself?”

Daphne pulled her hand away slowly, bowing slightly. “I am flattered, and grateful for the honor you have brought my family with your interest. I must graciously reject. I pray you understand.” She stood up straight, stepping away slightly. “Goodnight, Phoebus Apollo.”

Apollo watched her leave, his eyes leering over the curves apparent even under her shapeless chiton. “Goodnight Daphne,” he called after her.  _ Sleep well beautiful, _ he thought to himself, grinning as he made his way back to Peneus’ table.  _ You won’t be spending many more alone. _

* * *

Hades sat on the stool next to an exam table. Persephone sat on the edge of it, her legs swinging freely as she held his hand. 

“Are you okay my love?” She asked, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand gently.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” he said as he looked up at her.  _ This is certainly different. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her from this angle before. How can anyone be that lovely in every direction? _

“Your leg hasn’t stopped shaking since you’ve sat down,” she observed with a teasing smile. 

Hades sighed. “I suppose I’m just nervous. I don’t - Aren’t babies inherently vulnerable? I know it will be a baby god but it’s still a  _ baby _ . I just don’t want anything to happen to them.”

Persephone’s smile lost its teasing glint, but the corners of her lips did not turn down. “It’s okay to be nervous, I am too. I was talking to Hera a little about it the other day, and it was really helpful. Maybe talking to Zeus or Poseidon could help you too?”

Hades looked at her skeptically, and she laughed. “I never said together! You know they love you, and Poseidon isn’t completely immature on his own.”

Hades didn’t get a chance to retort because the doctor walked in just then. She went over a bunch of questions with Persephone that Hades didn’t really pay attention to because all he could hear was the pounding of his heart beat in his ears. He snapped back to the world around him when Persephone let goes of his hand to lie back on the table. She rolled down the waistband of her leggings and pulled up her shirt to expose her still flat belly to the technician who had entered the room while he was out of it. 

“Alright ma’am, this is going to be a little bit cold, but it’s going to help us see the baby better,” the amber colored nymph explained as he squirted a clear gel onto the wand and moved it over Persephone’s belly. “Alright, so this part right here is the head, and you can start to see its little arms and legs starting to form right there.” He pointed to the screen. “And there.”

Hades’ eyes were glued to the small television screen on the other side of his soon-to-be wife. He was vaguely aware of the doctor and technician talking about heartbeats, circulation, and strawberries, but he didn’t care to make sense of any of it. The tiny being he had created with the love of his existence was  _ right there _ in front of him and he just…. He couldn’t look away. 

He was forced to however, when the baby suddenly disappeared and the screen was turned off. He looked at Persephone, only to find her trying to stifle a giggle. “It’s okay, Smush,” she said as she wiped off her stomach. “They’re going to print us out some pictures and then we can go home.”

* * *

Persephone couldn’t help but stare at the picture they had printed out of their little bean. If she squinted she could almost kind of make out some little tiny eyes on the bigger end of the bean baby. 

She was glad Hades had convinced her to switch to a doctor in the Underworld. Her current office was a stark contrast to the clinic she had gone to all those months ago in Olympus. Part of it was the fact that this realm’s king wasn’t sleeping with every pretty nymph, dryad, and sphinx in sight (there were no “Pregnant With a Demi God? support posters in the waiting room), and part of it was the culture was different. The Underworld was a quiet, more private place, and Persephone felt like the whole experience was far less invasive than she had the last time. 

She looked over at her soon to be husband. “Aidoneus?”

“Yes, dear?” He responded absently, paying attention to the road ahead of them. 

“Do you want to have a boy or a girl?”

Hades tensed slightly, also imperceptibly, but Persephone caught it. “A daughter,” he finally responded, pulling into their driveway.

“Any particular reason?”

He released a deep sigh, and turned to her with a terse smile. “Because they’ll be more like you, sweetness.”

Persephone could tell he was lying, but thought better about pushing it. Instead she just leaned over the gear shift to give him a kiss.  _ He’ll tell me when he’s ready, _ she thought.

* * *

Hades offered to make dinner while Persephone video chatted with Eros (who had required daily updates on his best friend’s pregnancy since they told him about it). It allowed him a moment to ruminate on the question Persephone posed to him in the car. 

_ Do you want a boy or a girl? _

He had become uncomfortable with the question. He hadn’t actually put much thought into the fact that he would soon have a son or daughter. A child, yes, and he was prepared for the idea of that, but…. Sons took after their fathers. And fathers let down their sons. Hurt their sons. 

Swallowed their sons. 

He didn’t want his son to have a father like that. 

What if it was just part of his family tree, his genetics? Father hurt son, son destroy father. An endless cycle of death and destruction in the house of gods and kings. 

It was lost in these thoughts that his fiancee found him, a half chopped cucumber for their salad sitting on the cutting board in front of him and a pained expression marring his features. Persephone gently pulled the knife out of his hand and pulled him into the living room. She made him sit on the couch, and she could see him using all of his energy to not fall apart in front of her. 

“Talk to me,” she said, crawling into his lap and placing both hands on his cheeks. “Let me be strong for you.”

Hades choked out a sob, his head falling into the crook of her neck. Persephone just held him there, gently stroking his hair and letting him feel whatever he had to in that moment. When he finally settled down, he lifted Persephone off his lap so he could face her as they talked. 

“What is it, Smush?” she asked quietly. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t want to have a son,” he whispered. “I don’t want him to have a father like mine.” He looked down, unable to face her after his admission. Swallowed by memories, he shivered with burning pains searing across his body as he fell down, down, down into a pool of heat and fear and the terrible thunderous echo all around him, and the thought that his little bean would ever feel like he did then. 

“Hey, look at me,” she said, grabbing his chin to look at her face. “Do I look like I’m going to let anything happen to this child?”

Hades was taken aback. “N-no, but -”

“No buts. Do you seriously think I would let you be anything like your father? Do you think I would let you swallow  _ our _ child?” 

Hades gulped, Persephone’s ferocity eliciting a presently unwelcome response from his body. “Never,” he responded, trying to keep his arousal under control. This was a conversation that they needed to have, and he didn’t want to offend her by implying that he could distract his way out of it. 

It wasn’t his fault that his fiancee was unreasonably attractive. 

“Exactly. I understand your concern, and this is definitely something you should talk about with your therapist, but just know that you are not the only factor at play here. I understand why you are wary, and can only imagine how much it must have hurt when your mother couldn’t protect you, but you are not your father. I have fears too, about being controlling and stubborn like my mother. But you wouldn’t let that happen either, right?”

“Of course not. I’d do anything for you  _ and  _ the baby.”

“Exactly. We are not our parents, Aidoneus. We have each other.”

Hades gathered her up in his arms, full of emotion once again at the incredible goddess he held there. “We have each other,” he repeated. 

After a few moments of sitting together in comfortable silence, Hades spoke again. “Everything go okay talking to Eros?”

Persephone nodded. “Yes, I’m going dress shopping with him and Hera this week. But I’d rather not talk about them.”

Hades pulled back to look at her. “Oh? And what exactly would you like to talk about little goddess?”

“Exactly what went through your mind when I grabbed your face earlier?”

“Kore, I don’t want you to feel like you have to -”

“Aidoneus, my hormones have been going crazy all week and honestly if you hadn’t been so upset we’d have gone to bed the second we got home.”

Hades grinned, kissing her soundly and carrying her off to their bedroom. 

**(A/N: If you’d like to pause and go read smut, now would be the time)**

* * *

Later that evening, Persephone rested with her head on Hades’ bare chest, gently tracing his scars as they lay together beneath rumbled sheets scattered with flower petals. “You haven’t made it rain like that in a while,” he remarked, leaning forward to kiss her head. 

“I’d say I’m sorry but it would be a lie,” she said absently, her voice dreamy and distracted. 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, playing with the ends of her hair. 

“The baby… like what their name should be, what they’re going to be the god  _ of _ …”

“I’ve been thinking about that too… They might not even have a godhead though. Triton, Amphi and Poseidon’s son, he shares their domain… though that could be because Amphi keeps him incredibly sheltered.”

“Hera was telling me… he’s very rarely with them when they go to Olympus.”

“That has more to do with him hating having legs. He spends most of his time with a fish tail instead.”

Persephone nodded, lost in thought. “What do you think of Makaria as a name?”

“Blessed? Were you thinking for a boy or a girl?”

“Girl… I kind of have a feeling the Underworld is getting a princess.”

Hades didn’t bother hiding his excitement. It was far from a confirmation, but it did something to calm his nerves a bit. “I think it is both lovely and fitting. Our first little blessing should have such an honor.”

“The mortals don’t normally name the child until about a week after the baby is born, because they’re afraid it might die… we won’t have to wait that long, will we?”

“I don’t believe there are any laws around this like there are for the wedding. I’m sure we can make our own traditions.”

“Good, because I don’t want to wait.” Persephone snuggled in closer to him, her face resting in the crook of his neck. “I love you, by the way. In case you’ve forgotten.”

Hades snorted. “How could I forget? You are incredible at showing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hades mentions he hears the doctor talking about strawberries. At the 10 week ultrasound, they baby is about the size of a strawberry, but I wanted y'all to feel his confusion and head fog there. 
> 
> You probably noticed there's a note for a smutty interlude in the middle of the chapter. It's called "Say My Name", and can be found in this series. 
> 
> Thanks be to my beta Swoonie, without whom I'd be second guessing everything and none of my dialogue would be formatted properly. 
> 
> As always, PLEASE read and review. I appreciate the feedback more than I can express.
> 
> xoxo Rissa


	4. Even if I Had to Drag Her By Her Toenails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has a visitor. Persephone goes wedding dress shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start off with a big ol' trigger warning for increasingly predatory, stalker-ish, rapey behavior and thought processes from Apollo. It's the very first section, so you can skip it if you like.You might miss some minor plot points, but I'm sure most of you know the original Apollo and Daphne myth so you'll be able to figure it out from the ending. I will say Apollo doesn't even interact with Daphne in this chapter, but he is thinking about her. 
> 
> You've also probably noticed that I changed the rating after this chapter. I try to keep my stories T-ish (only implied sexual content, some swearing) and post the smut separately, so as to make my stories more accessible to a wider audience. However I feel strongly after this chapter that the rating increase makes sense. I will continue to post smut as separate fics in the series because that is my preference, and I don't want the fic as a whole to be labeled as explicit. 
> 
> I feel like I shouldn't have to say this, but just in case: I do not condone, support, or agree with Apollo's behavior in this chapter. He is a character in a story, and he is in fact, the main villain in this one. Just because I wrote it doesn't mean I would want it to happen. 
> 
> As always lovelies, please enjoy. This is actually a really sweet chapter when you get past the creepy, gross, blech men.

Apollo wandered through the wood near Peneus’ home, looking for the creek he knew Daphne and her sisters often bathed in. He had overheard one of the younger girls tell their mother she had gone off that way by herself. He had been trying to get her alone for a few days now, but had been unsuccessful. It had been poor luck, her always being with one or more of her sisters.

He was sure she had gone off alone so that he could find her. Women loved to be chased, and not only had she gone off alone, but alone  _ and _ naked. 

He found it adorable how obvious she was being.

“Looking for someone?”

Apollo jumped, aiming his bow at the intruding voice. Heart pounding, he relaxed partly when he saw who it was. “Zeus. What are you doing here?”

“Relax kid,” the swaggering king chuckled, leaning against a tree. “I’m just here to check up on you.”

Apollo raised an eyebrow at that. “Really? You let your  _ wife _ ,” he spat the word like it tasted of chicory and detestation. “Kick my ass, after telling that little B-rate pink nobody, who  _ I _ had already claimed by the way, that her and your stupid death-reeking brother could punish me for a made up crime. And now you want to  _ check up on me? _ ”

Zeus pushed off the tree to stand closer to Apollo. His friendly demeanor hardened slightly, voice rolling like thunder despite the smile on his face. “Listen Son,” he said, the sky darkening as storm clouds began to form above them. “You overstepped with Persephone. She isn’t a nobody, she’s about to be queen of the Underworld. Though I don’t agree with my wife or my brother’s choice of punishments, it is their right to enact justice as they see fit.” He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Forget Persephone. Her and Hades are about to have a kid anyway, so that ship has sailed for you. I’m here to tell you, lay low, find a pretty nymph, and wait until their new prince or princess arrives to come back. That way they’ll be too distracted to bother with you. Understand?”

Apollo scoffed. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

Zeus rolled his eyes, mimicking Apollo’s scoff in mocking. “Stop texting your sister. She’s been up my ass to come find you ever since you told her you were in this realm.”

* * *

“Are you sure you don't want me to at least drive you? I really don’t have anything to do today….” Hades asked from Persephone’s doorway as she readied herself to meet with Eros and Hera to pick out a wedding dress. “I just don’t want you to get accosted on your own.”

“Love, I know you’re worried about me -”

“And baby bean.”

“And baby bean,” Persephone said slowly, glaring at him over her shoulder. “But  _ we _ will be fine. I doubt my mother is even going to show up.”

It had been a sore subject the last few days. Persephone had invited her mother dress shopping, an olive branch of sorts, to try and smooth things over in a way that she could bring up the subject of the Proaulia. 

Hades was desperate to try and find another solution. 

He had called Amphitrite, who reacted exactly as Hera predicted. He had asked Hecate, who told him that she didn’t count as family and wasn’t about to burn bridges the Underworld needed her to keep (he ignored the dig and grumbled that she was probably right). He had even considered asking Zeus to intervene, but Persephone had stopped him. 

Well, her, and the fact that he wasn’t in his office when Hades had tried to call him. 

“If you’re sure, sweetness….”

“Yes I’m sure. Go for a run with the dogs, Fates, even go to the office and do some of that work you’re always complaining about never getting done. Just please  _ try _ and stop worrying.” Persephone got up from her vanity, grabbing her coat and purse. “I’ll be home this evening. Maybe we could even go out to eat, if I’m not too tired.”

Hades leaned forward to give her a kiss. “Of course sweetness. I’ll see you later.”

* * *

Persephone parked in front of the small designer boutique Eros had insisted they go to. She could see he and Hera were already inside, sipping champagne and laughing with someone Persephone assumed worked for the shop. She couldn’t help the disappointed pang in her chest when she noticed her mother was nowhere to be seen, despite not being surprised in the least. 

She was immediately swept up by Hera and Eros the second the little bell above the door signaled her arrival. There was a bottle of sparkling grape juice for her on a little table by the dressing room door, which was poured and slipped into her hand while Eros introduced her to Raftis, the owner of the shop and “Olympus’ best dress designer ever!”

She was soon ushered into the dressing room, handed a corset and petticoat in her size, and was told to put them on while Raftis went to pick out some gowns for Persephone to try. “Of course I would be more than happy to make something custom and special for a queen,” he had said to her through the door. “But let’s get an idea of what shape and features you like, yes?”

Persephone nodded, then giggled quietly at herself because no one could see her. She tried on 4 dresses in quick succession, and all of them felt too stiff, or too sexy, or too big for her. The fifth dress was the first one she didn’t hate, though she didn’t love it either. 

“Oh my Fates, that’s the one! Big Unc is going to have to stop, drop, and roll because you are on fire, beautiful!” Eros exclaimed, wings shooting outward in a flurry of cosmic energy and excitement. 

Hera smiled, sipping her champagne politely while Eros had his moment. “It is quite beautiful, Persephone. What do you think?”

Persephone turned to look at herself in the mirror. The dress was off the shoulder with a sweetheart neckline that cut deep and didn’t fully come together until her navel. It was a gigantic cupcake ballgown shape, with a ruffled peplum at her hips, and a rhinestone bow detail at her hips. The fabric was a soft periwinkle blue, adorned with light pink silk petals all over it. 

It was a beautiful gown, but....

Perspehone was distracted from her musings by a commotion outside the shop. She made her way over to the window because the voices sounded familiar, so she missed the worried glance shared between Eros and Hera. 

Standing in front of the shop was Artemis, Athena, and Hestia. Artemis was standing with her arms firmly crossed in front of her chest, looking pissed off and ready to fight Hestia. Athena was standing with her, demeanor softer and reaching for Hestia’s hand, but her expression was still disappointed. 

“Hestia, if you don’t go in, you will regret it. She’s still our friend,” Athena pleaded, and Hestia sighed, refusing her hand but walking into the shop regardless. 

Persephone turned from the window to watch the members of TGOEM enter the door. Hestia caught sight of her immediately and her eyes filled with tears. “Kore…” she whispered, approaching her slowly. “I’m sure you’re still cross with me, but -”

“But your bitch mother let slip at the last meeting that she wasn’t coming so I closed the gym and dragged the rest of our sorry asses here,” Artemis said bluntly, her crass words softened by her smirk. 

“Artemis!” Hestia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. “Was that really necessary?”

“I like that fabric!” Athena exclaimed, pushing through to peer at it closely. “Is that silk charmeuse?”

“It is indeed! I take it you approve?” Raftis asked, carrying in a few extra chairs for the newcomers. At Athena’s enthusiastic nod, Raftis looked up to Persephone. “Dare I say we’ve found a winner?”

“Um…” Persephone hesitated, fiddling with the ruffle around her hips. Hestia and Artemis exchanged a glance, and Hestia nodded. 

“I don’t think she’s ready to make a decision quite yet,” Hestia explained, joining the designer with a smile. “It is a beautiful dress, for sure, but perhaps you could show me around? I’ve known Kore her whole life, so I could probably provide you with some insight….”

As Raftis excitedly chatted away to Hestia, Artemis walked over to hug Persephone. “I’m sorry about your mom. I made up an excuse not to come because I thought it would be nice for her to see you and maybe she’d come around, but after the last meeting I… I did everything I could to make sure you’d have people here who would support and love you. Even if we had to drag Hestia here by her toenails.”

Persephone squeezed her eyes shut to hold back her tears. “You’re the best maid of honor I could ever ask for,” she said, giving her a squeeze. Athena was chatting with her mother and nephew, but let out a long whistle when Hestia came around the corner carrying a dress. “I can tell from here the weave on that fabric is handmade. And so beautiful!”

“I should hope so, goddess, I ordered it special from one of your warehouses. This is a one of a kind piece I had back in my workshop. I never intended anyone to wear it, but your partner is very persuasive,” Raftis grinned, gesturing towards the fitting room. “If the gown you’re wearing isn’t it, then this most certainly will be,”

Persephone nodded, allowing Raftis to help her out of the last dress and into this one. The fabric was baby soft, and light as air. Unlike the last dress, she could barely tell she was wearing anything.

When she stepped out of the dressing room, there was a collective gasp. She turned to look in the mirror without saying a word. She caught her entourage’s expressions in their reflections and saw that every single one was crying. 

The front of the dress was simple - a rounded neckline that showed a peek at the top of her cleavage, but all things considered was very modest. The base of the dress was white, but had multiple sheer overlays that helped create a gradient effect in pink, blue, and purple, and the a-line skirt was cut in a layered handkerchief pattern that helped give off the effect that she was floating. 

She turned, revealing the real star of the dress. The shape of the back of her dress matched the font, scooping down below her shoulder blade.The long train was layered with the same colors of fabric, and was embroidered with a variety of wild flowers. Even the long bell sleeves had the embroidery on the back of them, creating a garden of thread on the back of the dress. 

“This is it,” she whispered, unable to look away from her dress in the mirror. “Raftis, I would be honored if you let me wear this to my wedding. Can I just add one small thing?”

“Goddess of Spring, the honor is mine. What did you want to add?”

With a smile Persephone closed her eyes, and with a  _ foomp _ , all of the embroidery on the back of her dress was adorned with their fresh counterparts. A chuckle came from the group behind her, and a toast was made while Raftis went to fetch the necessary paperwork. 

“Eros, can you grab me my purse? Hades gave me his credit card for the dress.” Persephone asked after she had changed back into her own clothes, sitting down on the podium as she was suddenly very tired, 

“Oh no, absolutely not!” the god of love exclaimed. “I’m buying this for you! I told you that when we planned this!”

“Actually,” Hestia spoke up softly, reaching for Athena’s hand, who was smiling at her with pride. “I would really like to purchase the dress for you Kor- Persephone. It is the least I can do after everything,”

Persephone and Eros shared a glance, and Persephone shook her head.  _ Now is not the time to ask her to change the rules. Baby steps _ . 

“Thank you Hestia. I - this means a lot to me. Not just you buying my dress, but that you’re here.”

Hestia nodded, getting up to give Persephone’s shoulder a little squeeze. “I’m glad I came, my dear. Let me go find that designer and see if I can get his business card. I’m going to need a few gowns myself when all is said and done.”

* * *

Persephone pulled in front of the venue where she was to meet Umbrian. She hadn’t told Hades she was stopping by, but she had a few details she wanted to go over before she went home and napped. 

Umbrian met her at the door, holding it open with a genuine smile. “Miss Persephone, I am so glad to see you! How did your dress shopping go?”

Persephone explained the entire day to him, feeling he was more of a friend than an employee at this point. He nodded and laughed in all the right places, and even started to tear up when she told him Hestia paid for her dress. “I’m sorry about your mother, sweet girl,” he said, wiping away the tears from his eyes. “But it is clear that you have so much love in your life, and  _ that _ is something to be thankful for.”

Persephone nodded. “Yes, it is indeed.”

They spent much of the rest of the meeting making decisions and nailing down details for the color of napkins and the arrangement of tables. She had already discussed most of this with Hera, but ever since Hades had spoken with her, she had taken a step back and had only made decisions when Persephone had asked her to. 

“Umbrian,” Persephone started, as he escorted her back to the front door. “I was wondering if you would help me plan a little surprise for my husband during the wedding….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress that Persephone has on when Hestia arrives was actually almost the dress I went with, however when looking for inspiration for my own wedding dress I stumbled across what ended up being Raftis' stunning creation. However, I was originally drawn to the first dress because of some amazing artwork done by Miyuna_Moon on the LO discord, and I wanted to give her credit. She sent me the first photo, the second was found on pinterest so I don't have actual sources (if anyone happens to I will absolutely amend this note)
> 
> If you missed our big blue idiot in this chapter, don't fret, you'll be seeing a lot of him in the next one. 
> 
> thanks be to Swoonie for her love, support, feedback, and dialogue editing skills. 
> 
> As always, please read and review. I do so love the feedback.
> 
> xoxo Rissa


	5. A Gathering Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter has some visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight warning for some mental instability and controlling behaviors from a parent. If you missed big blue last chapter, you will be getting your fill this chapter!

Daphne pulled her cloak tighter around her, looking over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone. 

It wasn’t far from her father’s river to Lady Demeter’s fields, but Apollo had been following her around all day. No matter how many times she  _ thought _ she made herself clear, he still seemed to think she harbored some affection towards him. She even asked her father to speak with him, but he was certain that given some time, he would be planning their wedding and this would all be just a funny story to tell their children. 

Besides, wasn’t he supposed to be pulling Helios around the world or something?

As Daphne approached Lady Demeter’s home, she noticed the lack of growth in the fields, but shrugged. Maybe she’d been focusing on the harvest elsewhere. 

With a deep breath, she knocked on the door, hoping beyond all hope that she wouldn’t have to go with her last resort....

* * *

Hades twisted the little piece of paper he’d been carrying all day, waiting for his brother to meet him in the meadow by Demeter’s house. He noticed that despite the nice weather, the grass was brown, and all the leaves on the trees were wilting. However, he didn’t have time to dwell on it. 

He heard a  _ woosh _ behind him, and was thankful that Poseidon had chosen to materialize far enough away not to splash him. He turned, and smiled gratefully at him. “Hey Posie,” he said softly, approaching him. “Thanks for meeting with me.”

“Of course, man,” Poseidon replied. “I gotta talk to her too anyway. The sea is fine, but the rest of my realm is suffering.”

Hades brow furrowed in confusion. “The whole realm is suffering?”

“Look around you! Everything is dying, and it took me a while, but I finally figured out that it’s Demeter. There’s no harvest, no growth, no nothing.” 

Hades took a better look around, and he realized it wasn’t just brown grass and wilting leaves. Most of the trees were bare of any foliage, their limbs bowing forward as if a terrible weight was attached to their ends and they had no choice but to drop to the ground. The grass wasn’t just brown - there were whole patches where the grass was just gone, and there was no wheat growing in the distant fields, despite the nearing harvest season. “I… see what you mean,” he finally said. A heavy feeling of guilt sunk deep into his chest, and he felt like he was drowning.  _ This is my fault. I stole the Goddess of Spring, and now her mother is taking out her pain on innocent mortals. Persephone is never going to forgive me....  _

“Hey, Hades, come back to the present alright?” Poseidon approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I know you, brother, and I can see what you’re thinking. Persephone is not going to blame you for this. She’s going to blame her mother, because this is her mother’s doing.”

Hades shook the bad thoughts out of his brain. “Sometimes I forget how insightful you are, Posie.”

“Dude, we spent the worst years of our lives together. If I didn’t know you that well, I’d have to be really fucking stupid.”

Hades chuckled, gesturing in the direction of Demeter’s house, and began walking. “We haven’t had an influx of souls. Are you sure it’s everywhere, or is it localized to Sicily?”

Poseidon sighed. “Oh it’s everywhere. We’re just now seeing the worst of the effects. It’s been about a month, so people’s stores are just now being depleted. Demeter’s offerings are up, as are those for Hestia, Zeus, and myself.”

Hades nodded as they walked. “Have you heard anything about the search for Apollo? I’ve tried asking Zeus, but he seems so… unconcerned,” Hades asked carefully, unsure how Poseidon felt about the situation. It had been a while since the two of them had talked alone, but he knew Persephone would be a little less on edge once he was found. She hid it well, but he knew it was weighing on her. 

“What do you mean, search for Apollo? I thought Hera was taking care of him.”

“Zeus didn’t tell you? He let Apollo drag Helios around and, big shocker here, he ran off. He told Artemis he was hiding out in the mortal realm, and she told Zeus and Persephone. I thought he told you.”

Poseidon groaned, his frustration evident. “You would think so, wouldn’t you? But no, the fucker didn’t tell me there’s a criminal hiding in  _ my _ fucking realm,” Poseidon grumbled, raking a hand down his face. “Who does he have looking for him?”

Hades gave him a concerned look before answering. “Hermes and Ares. I know they are actually looking for him, because I have to listen to Thanatos bitch that his workload is too heavy since Hermes has been gone.”

“I can spare Nerites to add to the search as well.”

“Your brother-in-law?” Hades questioned, highly confused. “I didn’t realize you were close with him.”

“Close enough to sleep with. If you and Perse ever want to try an open arrangement, I’m great at sharing.” Poseidon grinned, clearly teasing.

Hades just shook his head at his brother’s antics. Soon, the large estate house came into view. It was strange to see the surrounding fields barren for miles, dry earth stretching out into the horizon. A hooded figure stomped out of the house, heading in their direction. 

Hades and Poseidon both called their weapons to them, bident and trident materializing in their hands before whoever it was came within six feet of them. 

“Stop.” Poseidon commanded, his voice low and authoritative in a way Hades rarely experienced. It was easy to forget sometimes that his goofball brother was a king in his own right, and of an entire realm at that. 

The figure halted, nearly falling over in their haste to obey. They bowed at the waist slightly, and removed their hood to reveal a young pink dryad, hair pulled back into a loose braid and eyes wide with fury. “Apologies, my lords, but I must return home. I’m afraid my sisters may notice my absence soon.”

Poseidon nodded, turning to let her go, but Hades stopped her. “Just one thing,” he said, taking in her expression and defensive stance. “Why are you leaving so angry?”

The young nymph huffed, eyes rolling to the sky. “I came to Lady Demeter to request work and board. I offered her my loyalty  _ and  _ a vow of celibacy, which she does not require but I know she prefers. And she turned me down. Told me that she had sent all her nymphs away, and that there is no work to be done.”

Hades and Poseidon shared a worried glance before Poseidon turned back to the nymph. “Thank you, child. Your information has been most helpful, and trust that your king is working to get to the bottom of this. If it is work that you need, I am sure the queen would have something for you,” Poseidon said, taking the edge out of his king-voice just a touch. 

She just shook her head. “I appreciate it, Your Majesty, but I doubt I’ll consider it.”

Before Poseidon could respond, Hades created and handed her a handful of precious gems in all colors. “For your time and consideration. We would hate to keep your family waiting any longer.”

She glanced between Hades’ face and his hand, before timidly taking the stones and pocketing them. “Thank you again, Your Majesties. Have a good day,” she said, turning and taking off running towards the woods.

Poseidon leaned his head against the spikes of his trident, letting out a long groan. “Is she ever  _ not _ going to be this fucking difficult?”

Hades shrugged. “At least she isn’t going to be  _ your _ mother-in-law.”

Poseidon chuckled. “You got me there, man. You got me there.”

The brothers made their way to the house, keeping their weapons on them as they were more aware of what they had to face. They knocked on the door, receiving a muffled sob in response. With a shared what-could-go-wrong glance, Poseidon pushed open the door, calling out Demeter’s name as they crept into the doorway. 

“I told you to *sniff* go away!” she wailed. Poseidon and Hades followed the sound to what they thought could be the kitchen, had it been cleaned and put in proper order. There was broken glass in a multitude of colors all over the floor, and almost every cabinet door was open. Wilted flowers, dirt, and clothing were scattered across every available surface. The table had been flipped completely upside down, and all but one chair had turned on its side. Demeter was crumpled on the floor, head buried in her arms where they rested on the seat of the upright chair, shoulders shaking with every sob and cry that left her body. 

Hades closed his eyes, trying to keep the guilt at bay. Poseidon glanced between the two gods and decided it was best for him to speak first. “Demeter, we need to talk.”

She looked up, eyes narrowing in harrowed anger beneath her devastated expression. “Unless you brought my daughter back I have nothing to say to you.”

“If and when she comes to see you is up to her. What you said hurt her, as did not showing up when she invited you to go dress shopping with her.” Hades said, trying not to sound defensive. “I came here to ask you to try and talk to her. We need you for this wedding to happen, but if you don’t cooperate it’s not going to stop it. Only delay it.”

Demeter scoffed, but said nothing. She began tracing the design on the seat of the chair, pretending like the two gods weren’t there. 

Poseidon sighed, squatting beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. “Sito, I understand you’re hurting, probably more than you realize. I -”

“YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!” She screamed, pushing the chair she was leaning on with such force that it shattered when it hit the wall. She stood abruptly, towering over Poseidon for a moment as he rose slowly in an attempt to control his anger. 

“I won’t? And how would you know that Sito? How would you know that when you refuse to have a relationship with  _ anyone _ ?!”

Hades crept back, realizing that this argument was starting to have little to do with him and Persephone.

“I refuse to have relationships with man-whore kings and their enablers, and I am trying to teach my daughter the same! How could  _ you _ understand that?”

“Um, hello, reality check here, but did you forget my daughter married a  _ titan?! _ ” 

Hades groaned. Rhodos marrying Helios was still a relatively sore subject with everyone. It was before just after the Titanomachy, before the queens’ roles had really been decided and the rites and rituals had been laid into law. Poseidon and Amphi hadn’t even been married when their daughter was born. Everything was chaos back then, and no one knew which way was up, but when Rhodos was 16 and came to them saying she’d exchanged vows with the sun, the war might as well have not been won. The ensuing argument between her and Poseidon had caused a rift in their family, and Helios’ sentence had alienated her from everyone. She created herself an island in the middle of the ocean, away from her parents’ palace, and spent her days waiting to see her husband pass by. 

Demeter was speechless, knowing she didn’t have an argument against Poseidon. “Wouldn’t you have done anything to keep her from marrying him?” she whispered finally, wrapping her arms around herself the way she had the day she had found Persephone in his house. 

“Not anymore,” Poseidon said, shoulders sagging. “She is her own person, and in the end would have hated me. I only wish I had fought to lighten Helios’ sentence so that she wasn’t so lonely all the time. But I have seven grandsons I don’t even know because I helped ruin her husband’s life. I have a daughter who will not speak with me. Don’t do that to yourself. Trust me, forever is a long time without your children.”

Demeter looked at the ground, breathing slow and deep. “Without my daughter, I am a song without a melody. Please, leave,” she said finally, refusing to meet either god’s eyes.

“Demeter, I understand you are hurting. But you need to go back to work. For your own good, and the good of the realm. The mortals will die without a harvest,” Poseidon urged, hoping to reason with her. “The world is dying.”

Though she was responding to Poseidon’s request, she locked eyes with Hades. “Until  _ someone _ brings the world back into tune, this is how the world is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a conversation on the discord, I just wanted to put out there if you see something in my fic that seems to line up or is inspired by your work, please let me know. If that is the case my brain either 1. didn't realize where the thought came from or 2. I spazzed and forgot to add the note crediting you. 
> 
> I've had an OC stolen in another fandom, so I know how frustrating it is when you aren't credited with your work. I'm always honest - if I haven't read your fic, I'll tell you, but honestly will probably still mention you in a "hey this person did something really similar so if you like mine you'll probably like theirs!" kind of way. 
> 
> As always, huge thanks to to Swoonie for beta reading my chapters. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


	6. Stag and Hen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades enjoy their bachelor and bachelorette parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Apollo/Daphne this chapter... the original plan was for this to be part of chapter 5 but then it got too long so we got a fluffy bonus chapter! Woohoo :)

“Any idea what your brothers have cooked up for you tonight?” Persephone asked from her perch at the kitchen island. She was trying to finish up a paper for her natural biology class before heading to Eros’ and Psyche’s apartment for her bachelorette sleepover. She’d switched to mostly online classes once she found out about her pregnancy, to try and keep her stress level down. Her grades hadn’t slipped - yet - and she was determined to get ahead before the wedding. She was also able to pay for her tuition with just her Underworld Corp. paycheck now - a fact which she was proud of. Hades had tried to convince her to let him pay her tuition, but she refused. Until they were married, it was important to her that she was seen as standing on her own two feet. 

Hades was working on making lentils and rice for their lunch. “No idea sweetness. I’m sure I’ll hate every second of it,” he chuckled, only half kidding. He raised his eyebrow at Persephone’s sly smile, but ignored it. “Are you excited about your party tonight?”

Persephone shrugged, closing her laptop. “I guess. I’m a little nervous to meet Psyche. I mean, I  _ have _ , but not as herself, you know? And it was brief, at the time.”

Hades nodded, placing her bowl of food next to her laptop and sitting beside her. “I think I do. Don’t worry too much. I’m sure you’ll have a great time with your friends.”

* * *

Hades waved from the doorway, Pomelia snuggled up in one arm as Artemis drove towards Olympus. “I don’t suppose we can convince my brothers to let me stay home tonight, can we?” he said to the small puppy, gently booping her nose. 

“You absolutely can not! We’ve got a whole night of drunken debauchery to get to!” Zeus yelled from behind him, and Hades jumped, clutching Pomelia closer to his chest. He turned, glaring at his two brothers who had materialized in his front hall. 

“Is there a reason you two have an aversion to doors?”

Zeus and Poseidon looked at each other and shrugged. “It’s more fun this way,” Poseidon replied with a grin. 

Hades rolled his eyes in response, placing Pomelia on the floor and making his way over to the bar set up in the living room. “Well, if I don’t have a choice, I better get started.”

* * *

“Oh my fates, I am SO excited!” Eros exclaimed, opening his front door before Persephone could even knock. She and Artemis exchanged grins. 

“I’d be even more excited if you let us inside the house,” Artemis said, pushing her way through, her duffle bag and Persephone’s backpack each slung over one shoulder. 

“Hello! It is lovely to finally meet you. I’m Psyche.” A young, slight mortal woman with light brown hair entered from the kitchen. “You must be Artie.”

“Artemis, but yeah, Artie is fine I guess.”

“I’m going to put your bags in the living room. We built a fooooort!” Eros sang, practically skipping away with their bags. 

Persephone giggled from the doorway. “It’s wonderful to meet you too Psyche. Well, I mean, it’s nice to meet you as you, and not as a nymph.” She blushed, but Psyche laughed.

“I agree! Now, I know this is supposed to be your party, but Eros said you make the best baklava, and I wanted to make some  _ for  _ you but I just can’t seem to get the phyllo right…”

Persephone perked up, grinning at the prospect of baking. “I’d love to help!” she nearly shouted, grabbing Psyche’s hand and running off towards the kitchen just as Eros came back. 

“You planned that, didn’t you?” Artemis asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Eros laughed. “Of course I did. They were so nervous to hang out, I wanted something to break the ice.”

“Did Psyche need her help at all?”

“Oh, that part was true. Psyche can’t bake for shit.”

* * *

“Posieeeeee, where the shit are we going?” Hades whined, trying to keep up with his brothers. He may have hit the scotch hard before they left his house, and they had already dragged him to a strip club and axe throwing with Ares. 

He just wanted to crawl in bed and curl around his pretty pink goddess. 

Zeus snickered as Poseidon turned and walked back to Hades, slinging a muscley green arm over his taller brother’s shoulders. “Just one more stop, bro. Last place of the night, I promise.”

As they approached the door to the building, a Neon sign blinking  _ Rover’s _ flashed above them. Poseidon nodded at a blue water nymph, and she opened the door for them. “Have fun!” She winked at them, her tinkling voice making Hades roll his eyes. 

“I don’t want another strip club! I don’t care about these girls. The only person I care to see naked is Kore.” Hades said, attempting to push himself away from Poseidon. 

“Woah woah woah, hold up man. No more naked girls, at least, not that kind,” he said, shooting Zeus a glare to keep his mouth shut when he started laughing. “Zeus, go grab us some beers, ‘kay?”

“Beers?!  _ Beers?! _ We’re  _ kings,  _ for fates sake, and you want me to order us  _ beers _ ?!”

It was Poseidon’s turn to roll his eyes. “Oh get off your high fucking horse, you big purple ho. It’s delicious, and more importantly this is a  _ craft beer taproom _ , so yeah, if you want to drink, you’ll grab us some beers.”

Hades chuckled as Zeus walked towards the bar, grumbling. “Big purple ho?”

“He can take some shit after forgetting to tell me Apollo was hiding in my realm. And he obviously knows it, too.”

Hades nodded, still swaying slightly but otherwise seemingly unaffected by his buzz. “So why  _ did _ you bring me to a taproom for my bachelor party? I know you like beer, but I’ve always been more of a scotch guy…”

“Because of this….” Poseidon led Hades to a door at the back of the bar, where another water nymph wearing a shirt with the bar logo on it was standing. Poseidon gave him a nod, and the nymph opened the door for them, just like the first had. 

Hades let out a high squeak, dropping to his knees as over a dozen dogs came running over to him. “Dogs?” he managed, as he rolled onto his back as one of the smaller labrador pups crawled onto his chest to lick his face.

Poseidon just smiled, leaning against the now closed door. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Persephone giggled at Artemis’ seven-hundredth groan at how unrealistic the rom-com they were watching was. They were all arrayedon the floor on the cushions Eros had set up in the fort. Persephone laid with her head in Artemis’ lap, her feet in Eros’, and Psyche was sitting curled up against his shoulder. 

Persephone felt her phone vibrate on the ground next to her. Eros snorted. “Wow, it’s been at least thirty minutes since he texted you. Must be a new record.”

Persephone kicked his thigh playfully. “Oh hush. Have pity that his party isn’t as good as ours.” Eros snorted again, but kept his comments to himself. Persephone laughed when she saw the notification. “Eat your words, Eros, it’s not even from him.”

**_\- Poseidon: 1 Attachment_ **

“Attachment? Open it! It’s probably a hilariously dumb picture of Hades,” Artemis said teasingly, peering down at Persephone’s phone. 

Persephone sat up, keeping her screen from prying eyes as she opened the text. 

**_\- [picture of Hades sitting cross legged on the ground, surrounded by 12 dogs, all looking to be petted]_ **

_ \- Persephone: You made me a promise! _

**_\- Poseidon: Don’t worry, we won’t let him bring any home._ **

“Well, what is it?” Eros said, looking like he was trying to restrain himself from grabbing the phone out of her hands so he could read the messages himself. 

“Just a picture of him at the bar with the shelter dogs. Nothing embarrassing or interesting.” She laughed a little at Artemis and Eros’ put-out expressions, but only shrugged in response. She wanted to keep the sweet picture for herself, and she wouldn’t let them make her feel bad about it. 

They decided to pause the movie; Eros and Psyche went to make more popcorn, and Artemis ran to the bathroom. Persephone took the moment to shoot off a quick text to her husband to be.

**_\- Persephone: You’re not allowed to adopt another puppy tonight. Next dog we bring home, we are picking out together._ **

She smiled as she saw those 3 bouncing dots almost immediately, and waited for his response.

_ \- Hades: As you wish, sweetness. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rover's is based on a Portland area "Dog Taphouse" called Fido's. I've never been, but I'd heard of it and it sounded like a perfect Hades bachelor party location. 
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta, Swoonie. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


	7. Scythes and Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dearest readers! There are a few house keeping things before we get started, please head them. 
> 
> First of all, you may have noticed tags have been updated to reflect this chapter. I'm going to put more thorough trigger warnings at the end of this note. 
> 
> If you are not caught up through Chapter 3 of [M'Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822653/chapters/57240778) and Chapter 2 of [Ice Cold to the Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185599/chapters/58253536) (companion Thanames fics in this universe) then there are some Easter eggs in here that aren't going to make sense... I highly HIGHLY suggest reading them, because they are so much fun!
> 
> This chapter is a fair bit darker and longer than my usual... however this is where all the plot pieces have been leading. It's the big climax you've all been waiting for, at least where Come Home and Wedding Song are concerned. Don't fret though - there are still wedding festivities to be had, and THREE more installments in the Hadestown inspired part of the series (oh, did you think I forgot? Nah....)
> 
> Finally, here are your list of trigger warnings. Please heed them. There are two inline warnings, one before Persephone tells her mother what happened with Apollo, and another before the worst of the violence and slurs, and that entire section section has also been marked for those who want to skip. Additionally, if you would like to skip the chapter as a whole, there will be a summary at the beginning of the next chapter. 
> 
> **MILD DESCRIPTIONS VIOLENCE  
>  MENTIONS OF RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT  
> PARENTAL MANIPULATION AND INSTABILITY  
> IMMEDIATE AFTERMATH OF SEXUAL ASSAULT  
> HOMOPHOBIC SLURS  
> MILD BLOOD LUST **

Daphne let out a long breath, a few tears slipping down her cheek. At the base of a tree by her favorite stream, she had placed an apple, a rose, the stones Hades had given her, and a bottle of wine. She lit the small white candle, and knelt in front of the makeshift altar she had created.

“God and goddess of love and attraction, Eros and Aphrodite… I don’t know if this will work, but I had to try something. I… I’m out of options, and this is how the mortals contact you so they must be on to something, right? I know these offerings are humble and borderline insulting, but they were all I could sneak away with the way things are.. You see, one of your own, Phoebus Apollo, is pursuing me, and I… I don’t want it. Please, please, if you can, take away his attraction to me. Make him stop _wanting_ me. I’m afraid of what will happen. I can’t hide from him forever.” 

She sniffed, wiping away her tears. She was about to head back to her home when she saw a tall, purple figure approaching. Apollo pushed his way through the barren bushes, and smiled at her.

There was something about that smile that set her teeth on edge. 

“Daphne,” he said, slightly out of breath. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” His eyebrows rose high on his face as he saw the offerings laid out beside her. “Is that what I think it is?”

Daphne swallowed hard, but said nothing. Apollo laughed as he approached her, eyeing her up and down. “Silly nymph,” he cooed, but it did nothing to soothe her racing heart. “You didn’t have to go praying to love gods like a lovesick mortal. If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask.”

* * *

Persephone and Hades got dressed in silence. There was only a week left until the wedding, and with the issue of the proaulia still up in the air, Persephone had returned from her slumber party determined to speak with her mother. 

Hades was rather averse to the idea.

“Sweetness, I told you that she didn’t look well the last time I saw her. I doubt she would want you to see her like that,” he had said, trying to reason with her as she marched up the stairs. 

“I don’t care, Hades. She doesn’t get to act like a child anymore. She is not going to make _our_ life together any more difficult. I’ve made my choices, and she is going to have to accept them.”

Hades did not have a response to that. She went to their bedroom, where their dry cleaning had been left hanging, and took out two of their fancier mortal outfits. “I know you’re going to insist on coming with me,” she explained, handing him his outfit. “I’m going to be arguing enough with my mother that I don’t feel like fighting you, too.”

Hades nodded, sending off a quick text Poseidon to let him know they might need back up. Once dressed, he walked around the bed to take both of her hands in his. “Kore, I wasn’t… I didn’t tell you everything that happened when Posie and I went to her house. How she acted, what I saw…”

Persephone smiled sadly, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I know. And I’m not angry. You were just trying to protect me.”

“You know?! How?”

“Love, your brother knows you better than you give him credit for. You don’t think Poseidon warned me how upset you were, and why?”

Hades shook his head. “He is certainly full of surprises. I did let him know we were going there now, if something bad happens.”

Persephone sighed. “Unfortunately, I think it's more of a _when_ , not an _if_.”

* * *

Hades transferred them to the same clearing he met Poseidon in the last time, and when they landed Persephone gasped. “It’s not… she… there’s _nothing!_ ” she cried, flying up into the sky and getting a good look around in all directions. “There’s no growth, no crops, no _life_ for fucking _miles_!” 

Hades took a deep breath to temper his reaction. “I know, love, I’m-”

“Don’t you dare apologize right now, Hades. This isn’t your fault, or even mine. She didn’t have to do this.”

“Nicely said, Pinky.” 

Hades turned to see Poseidon leaning against a tree, and Persephone landed not far from him. He wrapped her up in a brotherly hug, lifting her off the ground and making Persephone giggled. “Thanks Greenie,” she said.

Hades just stared at them in wonder for a moment. “Do you… do you two have _nicknames_ for each other?!”

Poseidon gently placed Persephone on the ground, and they both laughed. “We’ve been texting,” Persephone replied mysteriously. “Don’t get jealous - it’s only for your benefit.”

Hades huffed, annoyed that the two people who knew him best had the potential to gang up on him. “Sweetness, can we please get moving?” he asked sweetly, but both his brother and soon-to-be wife laughed again. 

“Don’t be butthurt, bro. I promise, it’s nothing bad. I’m gonna hang back here though, so just holler if you need back-up. I’ll hear ya. Pinky, don’t forget, she might seem a little… unhinged.”

Persephone nodded, taking Hades’ hand to lead him to her childhood home. Hades found himself once again in awe of her strength and determination.

_She is going to be an amazing queen,_ he thought. 

They found themselves at Demeter’s door faster than Hades would have liked. He could spend hours just walking with Persephone, holding her hand. But they don’t have hours, and with a tightened hold on his hand, Persephone reached her other to knock on the door. 

Demeter must have sensed her daughter’s presence, because the door flung open faster than Hades could have believed. She looked just as she had before - dress dirty and rumpled, purple hair mussed in the haphazard bun on top of her head, and house in disarray behind her. 

The ecstatic grin fell from the older goddess’ face when she noticed that not only was Hades there, but that Persephone was clutching his hand rather tightly. 

“Mama, we need to talk.”

Demeter scoffed. “As soon as _he_ leaves.”

Persephone gripped his hand tighter, and Hades returned the squeeze, hoping it would reassure her. “He’s not going anywhere. Mama, please, things have gotten out of hand. The mortals need food, and this concerns Hades as much as the two of us. It’s not even because we’re together; your actions have consequences, Mama, consequences in Hades’ realm. He is a part of this, because _you_ made him be.”

Demeter scoffed. “My ‘actions’ are just consequences for a selfish king taking things that don’t belong to him.”

Hades felt when Persephone began to shake with rage. “Oh, because I belong to _you_? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Well, in a way, because you are my child….”

“ **No.** ” Hades had to wrap an arm around Peresphone’s waist to pull her away from the door, because red thorny vines began to grow from her hair and twist towards her mother. “I am my own person, Mother! I belong to no one!”

“Sweetness, please, you need to calm down,” Hades whispered in her ear. He hadn’t seen her this worked up since Apollo had assaulted her at work. “You don’t want to hurt your mother.” He felt Persephone take a deep breath to try and steel her nerves. He turned to face his fiancee’s mother more fully. “Demeter, Persephone is her own person. I _took_ nothing; I _asked_ her to be my wife and she said yes. She has told you this herself time and time again. Everything that has happened has been her choice; No one has taken that from her. What do we have to do to make you understand that?”

Demeter scoffed heavily. “You manipulated and preyed upon a naive child. I have no doubt her ‘choices’ were influenced by you and your ilk.”

“I am _not_ a child, nor am I naive. When I left for Olympus I was _quickly_ shown how a man might _prey upon_ me. Of how people who were supposed to _protect me_ were only using me for their own agendas! Hades was one of the few who didn’t try and take advantage of me, and I fell in love with him for it.”

“Kore....” Demeter reached for her, her bare feet kicking up dirt as she left the stoop. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

**(A/N Persephone is about to explain to her mother what happened with Apollo)**

* * *

* * *

* * *

Persephone pushed Hades away, closing the distance between her and her mother in quick strides. “I don’t? I DON’T?!” Persephone was screaming now, and Demeter looked slightly afraid. Even Hades was reluctant to get in between them. “I _don’t_ know how you and Hestia came up with a plan to suppress my powers as a fertility goddess to try and prevent me from leaving The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood? That you were pushing me in that direction because you wanted to keep me ‘innocent’ for my entire existence? And I _don’t_ know anything about how some men take whatever they want, not caring if they get no for an answer? No, I wouldn’t know _anything_ about that, after I was _raped_ in my bedroom! After Apollo woke me up from sleep, took pictures of me, convinced me I had no choice but to just lay there and take it…. Yeah, I wouldn’t know anything about that, would I, Mother?”

Demeter looked like she had been slapped. Her mouth gaped open and shut, like a fish, while she stuttered in disbelief. Her daughter had never spoken to her like that before. 

Hades felt like he was going to vomit. Persephone had never told him details of what happened that night, and he had never asked. He didn’t _want_ to know, but he wished he had before now. 

Hearing it like that made it all the more real for him. 

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and he turned and saw Poseidon standing beside him. “I could feel her anger, even as far away as I was. So I came to check in…. You don’t look good, bro.”

Hades took a deep breath, fighting down the rage and bile. “I’ll be fine, I just… I’ll be fine.”

Demeter tried to hold back a sob, tears leaving tracks on her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, little bean, I never should have allowed -”

“ _Don’t_ start on how you shouldn’t have let me go to Olympus.” Persephone cut her off, her voice a little bit more calm. “What’s done is done, and despite all the bad things that happened, leaving home has been good for me, too. Can’t you see how I’ve grown - all the wonderful things that have happened to me too?” she turned around and reached for Hades, and he sighed, stepping closer to her, “What needs to happen now, is you need to agree to us getting married. Help us, Mama. I know you don’t like it, but it was inevitable. It was always going to happen. The Fates told me themselves.”

“I will not play host to any part of this wedding. I live a simple life in the Mortal Realm, and I will not be subjected to any of that ridiculousness.” 

Persephone made to argue once more, but Hades stopped her. “I understand. We wish this wasn’t necessary either. It’s not our first choice by a long shot.” Hades sighed. “Would you be willing to talk to Hestia about waving the clause stating Zeus and Hera cannot host the proaulia?”

Demeter crossed her arms over her chest. “I suppose, if you allow Kore to continue her duties as Goddess of Spring.”

Persephone rolled her eyes. “Mama, he never _stopped_ me from doing my duties, school did, because _we_ ,” Persephone gestured with both hands between herself and her mother, “had a deal that you would handle spring while I was in school. I didn’t realize getting married would change that.”

Demeter huffed. “Fine. I guess I just assumed Aidoneus wasn’t allowing you to go to school anymore, since Artemis told me you’re rarely in Olympus.”

Persephone gritted her teeth to keep from screaming in indignation. “I’m taking my classes online, to reduce stress on the _baby_ . I’m sure if you had actually _asked_ Artemis what she was talking about, she would have told you that.”

Poseidon stepped up from behind Hades and Persephone. “Yeah, okay, this is all well and good, and I’m glad we’ve begun to mend fences and blah-blah-blah, but uh… Sito, the harvest? Mortals dying? What about that?”

Demeter rolled her eyes, and her tone was as cutting as a scythe. “I still haven’t got my daughter back, have I?”

Persephone groaned. “Alright, how about this. I’ll agree to stay with you _sometimes_ during the spring and summer, if you promise to stop killing all the mortals, okay?”

“Then the growing season will only be in the spring and summer.”

“Mother!” 

Posiedon grimaced, but stepped slightly forward, deftly slipping into the role of mediator. “Alright, Pinky, let’s not get you all worked up again. Demeter, I’m sure we can teach the mortals how to store their food better to make it last through the winter, yeah? If we grow in the spring and summer, and harvest in the autumn, instead of all year long like we have in the past....”

Demeter shifted her weight, looking anywhere but at the three gods standing before her. “I guess… I guess that makes sense and _might_ just work better all the way around.”

Hades shuffled his feet on the dusty ground. “You know you’re always welcome in the Underworld, Demeter. We’re, uh, family, or we’re going to be, and I’m sure Persephone and I are going to want you around…” Hades said awkwardly, scratching behind his ear. 

Before Demeter could respond, a dusky-pink, winged figure flew overhead, landing in a patch of dirt near the house. His wings fizzled out of existence as he approached the four gods in front of him. 

“Oh, thank the _fates_ you’re all here!” Eros exclaimed, practically skipping when it registered who was in front of him. “Perse and big Unc, I have GREAT news for you, don’t let me forget later. Uncle Posie, it’s probably _really_ good you’re here because there is something real weird going on.”

“What’s up, kid?” Poseidon asked, eyeing the bow Eros was holding. “Those don’t look like love arrows...?”

“They’re not - they’re lead…. Mom and I got a weird... well, I guess you would call it a _call_ earlier. It had all the elements of an offering, but it didn’t come from a mortal… We got the feeling that whoever it came from was in danger, and Mom even said she thought they wanted to get _rid_ of an attraction… We couldn’t be sure, so she sent me here to check it out. I brought the lead arrows just in case.”

Poseidon opened his mouth to ask another question, when another speed-blurred form flew through the sky above them. 

“Hermes!” Persephone waved down the crimson god, who almost seemed to skid to a stop in the air, and zoomed back down to the quickly growing crowd. 

“Hey! How are y’all doing? _What_ are y’all doing?” the Messenger said hurriedly. 

“I came to… talk to my mom. With Hades. What are you doing here?”

“I got a notification that a message needed to be brought to Eros and Aphrodite, so I was headed to pick it up.” Hermes danced back and forth on the dirt, unable to stand still. He twirled his caduceus like a baton through the fingers of his left hand.

“You got a notification to bring us a message? From who? And From where?” Eros asked, gripping his bow a little tighter, tightly enough that Hades could hear the leather-wrapped grip groaning. 

“A stream over by Peneus’ river. Why?” Hermes bounced up and down on his toes. 

Eros leaned toward the Messenger, intensity and a look of budding wrath not unlike his father’s dancing behind his eyes. “That’s sort of where this weird offering thing for me and my mom came from. It’s -”

Eros wasn’t able to complete his thought, because a terrified scream came from the patch of woods where Persephone, Hades, and Poseidon had met earlier. 

“Peneus’ river isn’t far from here…. He helps with irrigation to my fields.” Demeter whispered. Her eyes were wide and she suddenly looked very, very, guilty. 

Persephone noticed, though none of the men did. “What did you do, Mama?” 

“Nothing! It couldn’t be.... One of his daughters was here two days ago, looking for work. She offered me celibacy, and pleaded with me to take her in. I… I sent her away. I’d already dismissed all the nymphs.”

“Mother!” 

“I was not growing anything until you came home!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. “It’s entirely possible one occurence has nothing to do with the other.”

Poseidon and Hades shared a look, both realizing the same thing at the same time. No daughter of a god, no matter how minor, would ever _need_ to look for work: 

She had been looking for protection. ‘

Another blood curdling scream ripped through the air, and both kings summoned their weapons to them. “There’s no time to argue with this. Mama, get your scythe and stay here with Eros. Hermes, you come with us.” Persephone ordered, and if Hades hadn’t been so terrified at the thought of his future wife in peril, he would have been proud.

“Kore, you can’t just go running toward danger! What about the baby?” Hades pleaded, face pinched tight enough with worry that he swore he felt his eyebrows touching. 

“Peneus’ daughters are all flower and tree nymphs. We were friends once, so I’m the only one she’ll trust if this is the same girl who came and saw Mama a few days ago. And I trust you. You’ll protect me if I can’t protect myself.”

Poseidon and Hermes nodded, almost in tandem. “We all will. Now let’s get moving before things get worse,” Poseidon said in a voice of storm-thrashed waves. 

“Kore, wait!” Demeter grabbed her hand, placing a small pointed spade in it. “I know it’s not a real weapon, but just in case….”

Persephone gave her mother a quick hug. “Thank you. We’ll be okay.” She stuck the spade into the waistband of her chiton, and took off running towards the woods on the heels of her fiance and friends. 

They’d barely made it past the edge of the clearing when Daphne came barreling out between the trees, her clothes ripped in more than a few places and her face bleeding from numerous scrapes, not to mention a gruesome split in her lower lip. Hermes caught her, keeping her from falling on the ground, and she screamed, hands and legs and elbows swinging at him too fast to follow.

* * *

**(A/N From here you're going to get the mentions and aftermath of assault, as well as some violence and the one homophobic slur)**

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Get away from me! Don’t touch me!” she screamed, and Persephone lunged, grabbing her face to get her to stop . 

“Daphne! Daphne, open your eyes, it's me! It’s Kore!” she shouted over the nymph’s piercing screams. The nymph gasped, freezing but for a steady shiver that wracked her entire frame. Persephone nodded at Hermes, and he gently placed Daphne on the forest floor. 

“K-kore?” she sniffed, wiping tears and dirt and blood from her face. Under the layers of grime, one of her eyes was rapidly swelling shut as it turned an awful shade of plum. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s not important right now. Can you tell me what happened? Why are you hurt?”

Daphne’s unharmed eye widened with fear, and she whipped her head around to stare deeper into the forest over her shoulder. “H-h-he wouldn’t listen! I fought him and screamed and told him no a-and he still…” Daphne broke down again in sobs, clutching at her friend. Persephone looked up, sharing a knowing glance with the three gods around her. Their faces were set in hard lines, and Persephone knew they were all on the same page. 

Fate and destiny were weaving threads from their pasts into new shapes yet and still….

“Who, Daph? Who did this to you?” Persephone asked in a whisper, stroking her friend’s hair back with gentle fingers. 

“A-Apollo… Phoebus Apollo…” Daphne sobbed. 

Persephone closed her eyes in barely concealed rage, while Hermes let out an uncharacteristically feral roar. “That son of a bitch!” he screamed, kicking and punching at a nearby tree; dead leaves and twigs rained down on their gathering, somehow beautiful in their broken descents, speaking silently to the wrath that had spawned their plummeting ends. 

“Daphne, I’m going to have Hades take you to our house in the Underworld. It’ll only take a few moments, and you’ll be safe there. I promise.” Persephone looked up at Hades, who nodded stiffly. 

Daphne looked up. “Thank you, your Majesty. That’s twice you’ve been kind to me.”

Hades helped the nymph up. “I’ll be back in a moment, Sweetness. Poseidon, do not leave her,” he said, materializing away. 

“Hermes, can you fly up and see if you can see Apollo? You’re faster than I am.” Persephone asked, dusting herself off from the twigs and leaf litter, and the angry crimson deity wordlessly did as he was bid, a deadly clench in his jaw. 

“He’s running towards your mother’s,” Hermes yelled, already rocketing off in that direction. 

“I asked Artemis to stay with her.” Hades said, materializing in front of them once again. “And Cordon Bleu seems to have taken an immediate liking to her.”

“Apollo is headed towards Demeter’s. Hermes is tracking him.” Poseidon said, gesturing with his trident. “Do we have a game plan?”

“Yeah.” Persephone said, slowly floating up from the ground as her thorns began threading down her arms. “Kick his fucking teeth in.”

Hades and Poseidon nodded, baring their teeth in vicious snarls of eager rage, and as Persephone took off flying, the brothers materialized back at Demeter’s lawn, where they had left just a few minutes before. 

Persephone landed between them, and they all just took a moment to appreciate the scene before them: Demeter had Apollo up against a tree, her scythe at his throat, while Eros stood behind her, bow drawn with a glinting-tipped arrow pointed directly at the sun-god’s face. Hermes was closer to the house, fists clenched at his sides, leaning forward on his toes as if he would dart into the momentarily-frozen fray in the next breath, looking like he was ready to burst. 

The silence was deadly for a single heartbeat before the Messenger uttered a bark of utterly humorless laughter.

“You raped my friend, you raped and beat an innocent girl, _and_ you insulted my boyfriend, and you have the _audacity_ to ask me for help?! What the actual fuck is **_wrong_ **with you?!” Hermes screamed, and it wasn’t difficult for Hades and Persephone at least to figure out what they had missed. 

Apollo scoffed, ignoring the edge of Demeter’s scythe against the knob in his throat: a trickle of ichor beaded up and ran down the glinting steel. “Oh, shut the fuck up! At least I’m not a fucking faggot, you nasty ass piece of shit!” Apollo threw back, and Demeter stepped back with a horrified gasp. 

“Language!” She said as her shocked recoil unpinned the god from the tree. Apollo tried to run, but Hermes was on him before the sun-god took three steps, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him high in the air. 

Hermes laughed maniacally, and threw Apollo to the ground before pouncing. There was a flurry of crimson and violet limbs, golden ichor, and kicked up earth. The kings stood back and watched for a few moments until Demeter shrieked at them. 

“ _Aren’t you going to stop them?_ ”

Eros reached for Demeter’s shoulders, his unneeded bow propped against one hip as he tried to soothe the overwrought goddess. Poseidon and Hades shared a glance, and then shrugged at the same time. Hades stared directly into Demeter’s outraged eyes as he replied. “Hermes is winning, and Apollo deserves every bit of that.”

Persephone rolled her eyes, and her angry vines crept across the ground towards the fighting gods. Gently, Hermes was pulled away, thorns keeping Apollo still pinned to the ground.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**(A/N If you skipped the previous section, the only thing you need to know from here is that Hades took Daphne to the Underworld, Hermes got his hands on Apollo, and Persephone used her vines to pull them apart)**

* * *

“You are an idiot, Phoebus Apollo,” she said, stepping closer and leaning down to press the point of the spade into his cheek. “But more than that, you are a criminal. You’ve now committed crimes in _all three realms._ You disgust me thoroughly, and I hope you rot for all eternity.” She turned back to Hades and Poseidon, who both looked at her with pride. “Poseidon, can you lock him up someplace where he _can’t_ run away, please? I don’t want to have to deal with him until _after_ my wedding.” She threw the spade to the ground and made her way back to Hades’ side. 

“Does a remote island controlled by two people who hate him work for you, Pinky?” Poseidon grinned. 

Hades gave him a weird look. “Rhodos?” he asked, and Poseidon shrugged. 

“I went and saw her after we left here last… Things aren’t mended, not by a long shot, but we were talking about Apollo and it turns out she hates him even more than she hates me, so I’m pretty sure he won’t be going anywhere for awhile.”

Hades nodded, and Persephone used her vines to drag Apollo over to Poseidon. “Here. Do with him what you will.”

Poseidon gave her a small salute, and wordlessly vanished in a whirlpool of salt water, one large green hand clenched around a bundle of Persephone’s vines.. 

The remaining five gods were left somewhat awkward after the drama of the whole ordeal. After some heavily stilted small talk, Eros and Hermes left to go back to Olympus, but not before Persephone could hug them both fiercely. She also told Hermes that he had to bring Thanatos as his date to their wedding or they’d be owing her ice cream for the rest of her pregnancy. 

Finally, when it was just Demeter, Hades, and Persephone left, Demeter held her scythe in proper defiance. “I won’t apologize,” she stated plainly. 

Once again, Hades stopped Persephone from arguing the point. “I’m not asking you to. We _are_ asking you to come to at least part of the wedding, however much you might hate it.”

Demeter sniffed in indignation. “We’ll see.” She turned her shoulder on Hades to speak to Persephone directly. “I _am_ proud of you, Kore-cob. That was very… strong.”

Persephone sighed, realizing that was the best she was going to get today, if ever. “Thank you, Mama.”

With a stiff smile, Demeter bid the two gods goodbye, and Hades took Persephone’s hand to walk a bit before he transferred them back to the Underworld. 

Persephone huffed a small laugh as they headed for the treeline. “Well. That was _not_ how I expected this visit to go, at all….”

“Nor I, but I think it worked out well enough….” Hades grinned at Persephone, and she nodded in a satisfied way. “Would you like to stop and get lunch before we go home and tend to Daphne?” he asked, swinging their arms between them gently. 

Persephone hummed. “That sounds _amazing_.”

Hades chuckled. “And what would you and baby bean like today, little goddess?”

Persephone grinned. “Banana ice cream?”

“Of course. I shouldn’t be surprised,” he chuckled, and with a thought, the King sent himself and his fiancee back to the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, huge huge huge thanks to my beta and writing partner, Swoonie. This chapter was incredibly difficult for me to write because I needed to to be _just_ right, and it wouldn't have gotten done without her. 
> 
> I promise, the next few chapters are lighter and more fun. This fic is almost done, but as I mentioned in the front notes, there are three more main installments in this series, and who actually knows how many more companion pieces I'll write because this is me and I can't just work on one thing. 
> 
> Much love to you all! 
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


	8. Wedding Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit to the Mortal Realm, but this time the surprise is pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait dears. I'll explain in the end notes. For those of you who skipped the last chapter, here is the summary:
> 
> Daphne built a makeshift altar to ask Eros and Aphrodite to take away Apollo's attraction to her so he would leave her alone. He found her alone in the forest and attacked her.
> 
> Persephone insisted that she talk to her mother, especially since the wedding in now less than a week away. Poseidon meets them for backup, and Persephone sees the extent of the damage her mother is causing. In their arguing, Persephone tells Demeter what Apollo did to her. Eventually they come to a tense agreement, that Persephone will travel back and forth to do her duties in the spring and summer. Poseidon suggests that since Demeter will only grow things with Persephone around, that they teach the mortals new methods of storing food to last through the winter. Demeter reluctantly agrees. 
> 
> Hermes and Eros both show up, because Daphne's message came through foggy. Eros mentions he has big news for Persephone and Hades, but now is not the time to get into it. The group hears her scream, so Poseidon, Persephone, Hades and Hermes run to check it out. The find Daphne, who is taken to the Underworld, and Artemis is fetched to stay with her. Hermes sees Apollo running towards Demeter's, and he gets to him first, beating him up for what he did to Persephone, Daphne, and not least of all Thanatos (for that story, go ahead and read [M'Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822653/chapters/57240778) by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon)
> 
> Poseidon decides to take Apollo and have his daughter Rhdos, who he is slowly making amends with, hold him prisoner on his island. Demeter agrees to speak to Hestia regarding the proaulia, since she still refuses to hold it. Persephone and Hades head home.

Hades and Persephone made their way to the kitchen door through the garage. “How do you think she’s doing?” Persephone asked, holding the bags containing their lunch and the six flavors of ice cream she’d insisted on buying when they were at the store. 

“Honestly? I have no idea. She was pretty shaken when I left her. I… well, I didn’t tell Artemis much, just that I needed her to stay here and protect someone.”

“So, either she’s fine or Artemis has destroyed our house?” Persephone asked, looking up at him and the sheepish grin that spread across his face. “What?”

Hades kissed the top of her head and took the bags from her, gesturing for her to enter the house first. “I love when you call it _our_ house.”

They entered the house through the kitchen, slightly surprised to find Artemis and Daphne laughing together at the kitchen island. The two women didn’t even notice the couple’s presence, as caught up in their conversation as they were. 

Daphne’s injuries were mostly healed, with the exception of a faint bruise around her no-longer swollen eye, and a slight line where her lip had been split. Her hair had been pulled back into a french braid, and it looked like Artemis had found her some of Persephone’s sweats to relax in. 

Hades cleared his throat, and Artemis and Daphne both stopped talking simultaneously. “You’re back sooner than we thought…” Artemis said awkwardly. 

“We, uh… took care of things rather quickly after Hades brought Daphne back here,” Persephone offered, and Hades moved to place the bags on the island. “We brought lunch, if you guys are hungry.”

Daphne and Artemis shared a look, and then both nodded in tandem. Hades and Persephone worked quickly to divy up the meal and put the rest of their groceries away.

It seemed no one felt much like talking about what had happened earlier in the day, as an awkward silence fell over the group once they began eating. Persephone cleared her throat, making to break the tension. “How are you feeling, Daphne?”

“Better,” the nymph said softly, giving a shy smile in Artemis’ direction. “It was kind of you to take me here, even if it’s a little dark.” Daphne’s eyes widened when Hades chuckled. “Oh! I met no disrespect!” 

“None taken, so don’t worry yourself. I just find it funny; Artemis has said the same to me on occasion.”

“You know, Daphne does have a point, though. She _is_ a flower nymph… Artie, I hope I’m not overstepping, but my old room is still empty, right?” Hades caught a small twinkle in Persephone’s eyes, and realized this wasn’t just about sunlight.

She wanted to be _alone._

Artemis perked up at the idea, head swinging between Daphne and Persephone “Uh, y-yeah, it is… but um…”

“Poseidon is dealing with everything that happened today _in_ the Mortal Realm,” Hades said, realizing first what Artemis was nervous about. 

The purple goddess let out a deep sigh. “My house has plenty of sunlight, Daph; you’re welcome to stay as long as you want.”

Persephone and Hades shared a disbelieving look. _Daph?_

“I think… I think that might be good for me, at least for a little while.” Daphne looked down at her food, blushing, but did not continue. 

The four finished their meal with haste, as no one was fond of the awkwardness that had fallen between them again. With minimal small talk and goodbyes and promises to check in the next day, Hades shut the door after Artemis and Daphne, and then turned to lean his back against it. “Clever, having Daphne stay with Artemis. Devious, even.”

Persephone smiled at him, kicking off her sandals. “Well, if you don’t want to be alone, I can always call them back…”

There was a teasing lilt to her voice, but after everything they had been through today, Hades was reluctant to jump into anything without hearing it explicitly. “I need you to be one hundred percent sure, Sweetness. After what happened today -”

“Hades.” Persephone crossed the entryway to take both his hands in hers. “I’m tired, yes, but emotionally I’m surprisingly okay. The only thing I need right now is to feel close to you - and I’d like to have some fun. A little light after a whole lot of heavy _shit_ , you know?”

Hades groaned, knees trembling at the sound of a curse leaving those sweet, perfect lips. “Whatever you need, Little Goddess.”

“Good. Then follow me.” Persephone turned without any further preamble, walking deftly and swiftly up the staircase.

* * *

**([If you'd like a smutty interlude, here you go!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825751))**

* * *

Hades was downstairs in his study, re-reading the ancient book Hera had loaned him that contained all of the laws as they were originally written. He was trying to figure out what was actual law, and what was just tradition. 

He looked up when he heard a soft knock at the door. “You know you don’t have to knock, Sweetness.”

Persephone peeked her head through the door sheepishly. “I just didn’t want to interrupt if you were doing work stuff or something.”

Hades closed the book and placed it in the drawer by his leg. “Just reading. Did you enjoy your nap?”

Persephone smiled, coming behind the desk to sit in his lap. “I did, and I just got off the phone with Eros. Remember that big news he mentioned to us earlier?” Hades hummed in affirmation, so she continued. “Well, apparently he convinced his parents to host the proaulia.”

“Aphrodite and Ares? Really?”

“I guess Eros yelled at them for not offering sooner. I know you don’t really get along with them, and Aphrodite doesn’t like me much at all, but I guess the potential of being seen with the new Queen of the Underworld was enough to peek his mom’s vanity and love of attention.” Persephone wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Are you okay with this?”

“Absolutely. It’s just one part of a bunch of stupid traditions. I just want to be married to you,” he told her with a smile, nuzzling into her neck and making her giggle. “What did you have planned for the rest of the day?”

“Eros asked if I could come help them plan, since it’s a bit on the last-minute side. Did you want to come?”

Hades chuckled, setting her on her feet and standing up beside her. “That’s alright, Sweetness; I have a few things of my own I need to get done before next week anyway.”

He walked her to the door, helping her with her coat and bag, and received a promise to check in before dinner. Once he was sure she had pulled out of the garage and was on her way to Olympus, Hades pulled out his phone and dialed his brothers for a conference call. 

“Hey, listen, I’ve had an idea, and I could really use your help….”

* * *

Four days later, Hades, Persephone, Daphne, and Artemis were on their way to the Mortal Realm together.

“Explain to me again what’s going on?” Daphne asked timidly, and Persephone smiled at her. 

“So as my mother’s punishment for not doing her job, Poseidon told her that she has to allow you to live on the estate, with full protections and privileges, and she is not allowed to ask anything of you. You are welcome to work if you’d like to, but you are by no means required to. I was there yesterday, and she and I worked together to create a living space for you that I think you’ll enjoy.”

As they walked through the woods towards Demeter’s home, Persephone was pleased to see trees and bushes in full bloom, and the wheat starting to grow back. She knew that Poseidon had made it so Demeter’s deal to only grow in the spring and summer wouldn’t begin until after the baby was born, so she was grateful the mortals had time to learn better food storage methods. 

It would also help make Daphne’s home look a bit less suspicious. 

The foursome walked past Demeter’s house, giving a little wave at some of the nymphs who had come back to work and were tending delicately to the rose bushes on the far side of the property. 

After a while, they came to a large laurel tree at the edge of the property, still within sight of the main house. Persephone encouraged Daphne to place her hand on the trunk, and she almost fell over when it began to glow bright gold and a doorway appeared there. 

“What in the…?” Daphne whispered, eyes wide in awe as she poked her head through the doorway. She jumped back out, afraid to ruin anything. “Is this… this is mine?”

Persephone nodded, and Artemis came to wrap her arm around Daphne’s shoulder. “My brother hates the smell of laurel, especially when it burns, which is everytime he touches it. He avoids these trees like a plague, so even if he did manage to slip past Demeter’s defenses, which is highly unlikely, he’ll never get to you here.”

Daphne looked around at her friends, joyful tears welling up in her eyes and a wide smile spreading across her face. “Thank you, friends… thank you so much.”

* * *

Hades held Persephone’s hand, swinging their arms back and forth as they left Artemis to help Daphne get settled. _I hope she doesn’t notice how sweaty my hand is_. 

“It’s weird that I haven’t seen my mother, isn’t it? I mean, she said she would be here…” Persephone said with a furrowed brow, but Hades said nothing. 

_She can’t know yet - I don’t want to give it away…_

“Hades? Are you okay, love?”

He realized he had stopped walking, as lost in his thoughts as he was. “Uh, y-yeah, yeah, sorry Sweetness, I just, um…” He released her hand, taking a deep breath to take stock of where they were. “It’s nothing, just lost in my thoughts. Would you like to take a walk through the woods with me?”

Persephone narrowed her eyes at him. “We have to go through the woods to get home…”

“I meant _those_ woods.” Hades pointed to a grove of lush trees set just beyond the wheat fields they were standing in front of.

“Uh, why?”

Hades eyes widened, realizing that his plan was not working and that she was very _very_ suspicious of him right now. “J-j-just… please, Sweetness?”

She glared at him for another moment, but nodded anyway. Hades clasped his hands in front of him, leading Persephone in silence for a few moments before she caught up to him and intertwined her arm with his. 

“I used to wander this forest with the flower nymphs you know,” Persephone said, glancing up to see his (now) stoic expression. “Once Daphne and I ran through here naked.”

A hint of a smile crept across his lips, but Hades still said nothing, eyes focused straight ahead so as not to give anything away. _I’ll file that information away for later_. 

“Is there a reason you’re acting so strange?” she asked him.

“Yes.” he offered, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Nope.”

Persephone huffed in frustration. She realized Hades seemed to know where they were going, which was odd, but she supposed he could have been here before. She decided not to push anymore, instead attempting to enjoy the walk with her soon-to-be husband. 

Suddenly, they came to a line of trees blocking their path. “That’s weird,” Persephone said, cocking her head to one side. “I’ve never seen this before.”

Hades chuckled, and moved some low hanging branches aside to make space for them to walk through. 

Persephone gasped at the sight of the clearing in front of them. Along one side was a long table where Poseidon and Amphitrite were sitting talking to Hebe and Athena. Zeus was awkwardly standing by Eris while she chatted away to Artemis, who had an arm loosely around Daphne’s waist. Demeter was standing by an apple tree, with Hestia holding a basket by her side. 

“Wh-what is going on? Mama? Hades?” Persephone walked forward as she spoke, turning in a small circle as she took in the scene before her. 

“I wanted you to have the wedding you actually wanted. We can do the next three days for show, but this - this is what matters.” Hades explained, stopping her spinning with gentle hands on her shoulders. 

“But what about being in the realm we preside over?” she asked, eyes hopeful but guarded, and Hades knew she was afraid to get too excited. 

“A show for the people. There's no ancient law about it. I checked and double checked.”

“And the three parties lasting three days?”

“An excuse for extravagance. All we need is a feast provided by your mother, an exchange of vows, and some wine and dancing provided by my family. A simple wedding with friends and family.”

Persephone leapt into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder so no one would see the grateful tears streaming down her cheeks. “I love you,” she whispered. 

“And I love you too. Are you ready to get married?”

Persephone grinned as he gently set her on her feet. She heard her mother call out, and Eros and Hermes flew out of the line of trees by the long table carrying baskets of almonds. 

“We’re almost ready to eat, we’re just waiting on - Oh!” Demeter stepped back in surprise as Peneus and his wife stepped out from behind her, each carrying a large glass container. 

“Apologies, Lady Demeter, I didn’t mean to run into you.”

Demeter just _harrumphed_ in response, herding everyone over towards the table. Hades and Persephone took their places at each end, though Hades longed to be able to hold her hand. The table was laid out with simple white dishes, decorated with painted pink roses. There were baskets full of apples and almonds, a dish of sweet barley pudding, and the glass containers of yogurt and maple sugar brought by Peneus and his wife. 

“I wanted to make sure you had all your favorites, Kore. I spent a lot of time making sure the trees were ready for this by today,” Demeter said, and Hades and Persephone both knew that was as close to an apology as they would get. 

The meal, though simple, was delicious, and everyone was laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Even Demeter smiled at one of Zeus’ jokes. 

Once the proaulia was finished Hestia made her way over to the small fire pit in the center of the clearing, lighting the fire with magic. Hera and Hebe followed after, and Zeus and Poseidon escorted Hades to the fire. Demeter stood with Persephone, but didn’t walk her over right away. 

“Kore, my dear, I-” Demeter took a deep breath, one that Persephone knew to be of resignation. “I love you, but that is the only reason I am doing this. My feelings have not changed.”

“I know, Mama.” Persephone floated up beside her mother, surprising her and giving her a kiss on the cheek with a small giggle. “Can I please get married now?”

Demeter gestured for Persephone to go in front of her, and since she was in a bit of a show-offy mood, she opted to fly over to where Hades and the others were gathered, instead of walking. Once Demeter was in her place by Persephone’s side, the rest of the guests gathered around them. 

“Today, we are here to bless the eternal union of Hades and Persephone,” Hera began, a smile on her face. “We are all here to witness the joining of their lives and of their families. If there is anything anyone would like to say before we begin, please, do so now.”

Peneus stepped forward, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. “For everything the king and his queen have done for my daughter, I would like to gift them the wedding bands. The gold is from the banks of my river, never broken into until now, and will never be broken into again.” Peneus bowed his head, and held open both hands to show two beautifully crafted gold bands, each in a perfect size for its wearer. 

Hades nodded his thanks, taking both and handing his to Persephone. Hera nodded, and looked to Hestia. 

“Today, the fires from two hearths become one, though the fires in your hearts have been joined for a long time now. I bless that your home will be fruitful, and your family will be prosperous,” Hestia said, holding open both hands, and as she said the blessing the fire between them changed colors - dark purple to white to light pink to baby blue. 

“Today, I bless that your union be fair and equal, and that your love will never run dry. Your marriage will be one of strength and cooperation, and that you will never find yourselves without each other. Please recite your promises to each other,” Hera said, and Hades smiled. Her blessing was one of hope, not direction, and she had chosen to let them make their vows, rather than forcing them to use the ones that meant nothing to them, and were just hollow words. 

“Kore, you and I have gone through so much in a short amount of time. I promise that you will never have to go through life alone, no matter how hard it seems. I promise to always protect you, support you, and respect you. I cannot promise that will be easy, but I promise I will always walk beside you.” Hades clasped Persephone’s hand and slid the ring onto her finger.

Persephone smiled, staring at the ring for a moment before speaking. “Aidoneus - from the moment we met, you saw me for me. I promise to always see you for who you are, the good man I know you to be. I promise not to let you dwell on the past, but continue moving forward together. I will always walk beside you, no matter how unkind the road may be.” Persephone left her vows short and sweet, and repeated the action Hades had done just moments before. Once the ring was safely on his finger, the couple looked to Hera and Hestia. Hera nodded, and Hebe brought forth the chalice of ambrosia for Persephone and Hades to drink. 

Persephone sipped first, closing her eyes as she felt the sweet drink slide silky and light down her throat, her veins thrumming as the ancient magic tying her to her immortality recognized it’s nourishment. 

Hades took the cup from her gently, never breaking eye contact as he gulped down the liquid he’d had many times before. The magic didn’t affect him the same way after thousands of years, but watching how it had affected Persephone had given him a different type of satisfaction. 

“With the drinking from the cup, both houses have become one,” Hestia began.

“And with a kiss your marriage is sealed,” Hera finished, and Persephone grabbed Hades' cheeks between her hands, pulling him down for a kiss that made even Zeus blush. 

With a clap of her hands, Hera manifested a pulse of magical energy, sending a flock of cuckoo birds into the air, their feathers floating to the ground like confetti.

With a smile, Hades pulled back to look at his bride, pleased to see his blissful expression mirrored on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first, is I need to give an incredible shout out to my beta Swoonie. Without her y'all never would have seen this chapter. 
> 
> Secondly, this is the chapter where the lyric from the actual song titled "Wedding Song" from Hadestown comes into play - the river (Peneus) broke it's banks for their wedding bands, the trees (Demeter) laid the wedding table, and the birds (Hera), may not have "laid the wedding bed" but it symbolized their marriage becoming official, which is all that was really about anyway. 
> 
> I apologize again for the long wait on this update. Life has been EXTREMELY difficult over the last month, and it doesn't look like it's getting any better any time soon. Hopefully this and the accompanying smut will hold you over for a while, in the event that it's another long wait on an update. I'm not going to go on an actual hiatus as of right now, but if it comes to that I promise to notify you all properly. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support. I love and appreciate everyone who is invested in this series. You all mean the world to me. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


	9. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snapshot of different people's POV's throughout Hades and Persephone's wedding celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy SHIT did this take forever. I'm so sorry, but I hope it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Prepare yourselves for some teeth rotting fluff because that is ALL this is.

Persephone smoothed the skirt of her casual tea length dress, turning back and forth in the mirror as she admired the craftsmanship of the fabric. 

“A gift from Athena?” Hades asked, leaning against the doorway to her room. 

She turned to face him, returning his smile. “It is. She made the fabric for my ceremony dress. I received a box this morning with a note that just said ‘Seemed fitting you should have this now’.”

“Well she was right. It is both fitting  _ and _ beautiful.” Hades winked, and Persephone giggled a bit before taking his arm.

* * *

“Oh my Fates, babe! Isn’t this party just amazing!” Eros ran over and gushed over Persephone - her dress, her shoes, the champagne flute she was holding, and the petite tiara clipped into her hair. 

Persephone laughed, giving him a light hug as Hades made his way to greet Poseidon and Amphitrite. “Of course it is! And I’m sure you didn’t have anything to do with it?”

Eros smirked, leading her to a table set with gold filigree dishes. “Me? Oh nooooo, I could never do anything this...  _ splendiferous _ .” He winked, pulling out her chair for her as she sat. It was the first time since arriving that she was able to truly appreciate the effort that had gone into the space. 

The backyard of Aphrodite’s house had been strung with gauzy pink fabric and twinkling fairy lights. The tables were laid out in the shape of a heart with a live band playing in the center. Hors d'oeuvres and platters lined the long tables that framed the heart, with plenty of space for people to mill about and mingle. There were two separate bars at opposite ends of the yard, and each was adorned with its own champagne fountain. The guest list had been kept to the main Olympians and their closest acquaintances, with only those boasting personal connections to the Royal families (and the press) permitted entry.

In short, it was small for an Olympian party, but still extravagant. 

Persephone waggled her eyebrows at her friend. “Yes, because indulgence is  _ completely _ out-of-character for you,” she teased. 

Eros shrugged, raising his drink to her. “This weekend is about you, dear. I just hope you get the chance to enjoy it.”

* * *

Zeus took another swig of his vodka tonic as he waited in Hades’ kitchen. He was still nursing his hangover from ‘Dite and Ares’ Proaulia celebration the night before, and he’d been woken up beyond early by a  _ very  _ excited Hebe  _ insisting _ she be allowed to put on her flower girl dress right that instant. 

“You sure I can’t make anything for you, bro? Pancakes, fried egg sandwich? Anything?” Poseidon asked, putting on another pot of coffee while they waited for Hades to finish getting dressed. 

Zeus shook his head, half heartedly petting whichever one of the dogs was nudging his hand.  _ I should’ve listened to Hera when she told me I’d had enough.  _

He groaned when one of the yappier dogs started barking, but swallowed his complaint when he looked up and saw the look on his eldest brother’s face. 

It wasn’t just happiness written across Hades’ face. He looked like Khaos and Gaia had bequeathed him the Earth, Wind and Cosmos, all the realms above and below, and promised him peace and success until the end of days. 

_ I don’t think I’ve ever seen that expression on him before.  _

_ I can’t remember the last time I looked like that… when Hebe was born?  _

_ I can’t even be jealous.  _

_ He’s earned it. _

* * *

Umbrian glanced down at his clipboard, more to look like he was doing  _ something _ instead of just lurking in the back to watch the ceremony.

“And do you Kore Persephone, daughter of Demeter, Goddess of Spring, agree to become the wife of Aidoneus Hades, the Unseen one, son of Kronos and Rhea, God of the dead and their eternal fates, God of Wealth and creator of gems, God and King of the Underworld?”

Umbrian suppressed his chuckle, remembering how hard the couple fought to keep his full titles out of the ceremony, simply due to the fact they were  _ so damn long _ . 

Clearly, they were unsuccessful. 

“I do.” Persephone’s voice rang out through the room, as strong as if she were wearing a microphone.

(She wasn’t.)

Umbrian looked back at the couple, and swore they were both glowing with a hazy sort of magical aura. He smiled, realizing his new queen’s request was going off without a hitch.

* * *

Hades followed Umbrian as he led him (and his wife!) through to the private bridal suite for a few minutes of downtime before the reception. He watched as Persephone shared a sly glance with the wedding planner just before he walked out of the room. 

“Should I be worried?” he teased, flopping down onto the plush chaise.

“Not at all,” she said, sitting down beside him gently, careful not to wrinkle her dress or crush any of the fresh flowers it was adorned with. “But I do have a surprise.”

As she said that, Hades noticed the room filled with the same hazy golden glow that surrounded him and Persephone when they said their vows. He thought it was just some theatricality on Hera’s part, but now it also felt warm and… familiar?

“Sweetness, wha-”

“Hello there, Aidoneus.” A soft, welcoming voice filled the room, and Hades felt his eyes fill with tears.

“Mama?”

“Yes, baby, it’s me. Your bride worked very hard to find me, which I’m sure couldn’t have been easy since she couldn’t ask you.”

Hades sniffed, pulling Persephone close to him. “I, I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Rhea said. “I just wanted to be here, and to let you know I was here. And to remind you that I love you, and am so, so proud of you.” 

Hades felt that warmth again, squeezing gently around his chest, stroking his cheek, tapping his forehead like a kiss. 

“Take care of each other.”

And just as quickly as it came, the golden haze was gone.

* * *

“Come on Angel, we  _ have _ to dance! It’s a wedding!” Hermes tugged on Thanatos’ hand, glancing over to where the other guests were dancing. 

“I don’t know, Hermes, I’m not very good…”

“Then I’ll lead! It’ll be great!” 

Than sighed, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Hermes had convinced him to wear it down for the wedding, and he was feeling a little self-conscious. It wasn’t that he  _ didn’t _ want everyone to see them, but he didn’t quite  _ want _ it either. 

“Thanatos… get out of your own head for two seconds and just have some fun with me. Please.” Hermes pleaded, pouting his lip adorably to soften his stern tone. 

How could the god of death resist such a lovely request?

He took Hermes’ hand, allowing the red god to sweep him up in his arms, red hands wrapping around his waist and pressing solidly into his lower back as they swayed back and forth on the edge of the gigantic dance floor. 

Thanatos took the quiet moment to really look around the room, though the sheer volume of people made it difficult for his brain to really catalogue specific details. He could tell the food smelt divine, and would be available for the whole night - he and Hermes hadn’t eaten yet, but they were both looking forward to trying as much of it as they could. There were swaths of fabric in pastel colors - purple and pink and blue and ivory - and the scent of flowers was inescapable. 

It was Persephone everyone’s eyes were drawn to, the colors and decor falling to the background to highlight her dress, making her the center of everyone’s attention. Hades was always by her side, looking more than happy. 

Ecstatic wasn’t even the right word. He looked…  _ complete.  _

There was a tiny pang of jealousy in the back of Than’s mind, wondering if he would ever find that. 

_ Not now, you asshole. You’re with Hermes, and things are great. Don’t get ahead of yourself and sabotage a good thing.  _

He wasn’t able to continue down that train of thought because suddenly Hermes dipped him low, causing Than to let out a surprised squeak. 

“I thought I told you to get out of your own head,” Hermes said, his face mere inches from Than’s; his aggressive purr made shivers run down Than’s spine. 

When Hermes brought him back up, Thanatos laughed heartily, finally feeling a bit more comfortable.  _ Everything is easier with him _ . 

“Hermes!” Persephone’s voice was clear as day over the din of the party, and the two psychopomps turned at the same time to see the new Queen of the Underworld dragging her husband beside her to greet them. 

Thanatos was shocked still when Persephone enveloped him in a fierce hug, before she gave Hermes a similar one, and a kiss on the cheek. 

“It’s really good to be here, dear. Thank you for inviting us.” Hermes smiled at her, and Than couldn’t help but smile too. 

“I wish we could spend more time with you, but unfortunately our time is pretty much all accounted for. Who knows if we’ll even get to eat or dance!” Persephone laughed, leaning closely into Hades’ side.

The king’s brow furrowed in concern. “Are you hungry, Sweetness? You know you shouldn’t skip if you are… formalities be damned, I’ll -”

“Aidoneus! I’m okay!” Persephone laughed, and it was a wondrous thing for Than and Hermes to watch: the royal couple having a private moment in the middle of a ballroom surrounded by nearly a thousand people. “If I need a break, I will tell you.”

Hades’ shoulders seemed to relax, though his brow was still furrowed. “If you say so…”

“I do. Hermes, Thanatos,” Persephone turned back to the couple, blush tinting her cheeks when she realized she’d been ignoring them. “Thank you, again. Perhaps we’ll be able to get together soon!” She gave them a little wave before she took Hades arm and was off again.

* * *

As the newlyweds left Hermes and Thanatos, the song changed, and Hades spun Persephone into his arm and away from where his family were gathered.

“Hades!” she laughed, gently slapping his chest. “We’re supposed to be getting our picture taken with your brothers.”

He held her tighter, eyes crinkling when he smiled down at her. “I don’t care. I like this song.” 

Persephone sighed happily, resting her head against his chest as they swayed back and forth, responsibilities and appearances and their guests leaving their minds as they enjoyed simply being together.

_ If forever is like this, it still won’t be long enough. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should know the drill by now. 
> 
> INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon. She's the real deal. The bee's knees. The beta to my feeshy. And probably about 70% of the reason this chapter got written at all. We love her, we stan her, we give her big rounds of applause. 
> 
> This is the last official chapter of this fic, but there is still an epilogue coming! Then potentially another little break as I get back into the swing of writing with the gigantic pile of life shit I got going on, and then hopefully I can get the next part of this series up. 
> 
> I have so much love for all of my readers, so thank you so much for sticking with me. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


	10. Makaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underworld gains a Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks! Just an short little epilogue to set up the next part of the series...

Hades sat in the rocking chair beside his wife’s hospital bed, trying not to fidget as he waited for the nurse to hand him his daughter. 

_ Daughter. I’m a father. I have a daughter. Which means she has parents. That’s me. I’m her dad. _

The same thoughts kept cycling through his brain, as he still had trouble wrapping his mind around it. 

And when the nurse placed Princess Makaria in his arms, he couldn’t believe that he had a hand in creating something so  _ perfect. _

The tiny bundle squirmed a little in her swaddling, blinking up at him with wide, dark red eyes.

His eyes. 

Her skin was so pale white, it was almost translucent - her cheeks had a fuzzy golden tint to them - and her head was topped with a few dark purple curls. 

“She looks like you,” Persephone said, and though she sounded absolutely  _ exhausted _ , there was joy in her tone. 

Hades smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the baby's head. “She does. And yet, she’s still the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.” The words left Hades lips before he could stop them, and he blushed as he reluctantly met his wife’s eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Sweetness…”

Persephone snorted. “As if I’m going to be jealous you love our daughter more than you love me. We’ve known her for ten minutes and she’s already my favorite person in the world.”

Hades stood, gently passing off the baby to his tired wife. “I’m going to alert the masses, so they can come see her, and then I can promptly kick them out so you can rest.” He bent down to kiss Persephone chastely. “Have I told you I think you’re brilliant?”

“Only every third minute for the last twenty seven hours. You’d think I’d be tired of hearing it by now.”

“But you’re not.”

“No.” Persephone sighed happily, resting the baby against her chest. “Go - get Hera, and my mother, and whoever else is congregated out there so they leave faster. And hurry, because I think if I close my eyes I’m going to fall asleep.”

Hades chuckled, walking out the door and towards the waiting area.

He’d never been so excited to introduce a girl to his brothers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say many, MANY thanks to my beta, INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon, and to all of you! My dear, lovely readers, who have stuck with me through quarantine and life turning upside down. I’m so thankful for all of you. 
> 
> Make sure you’re subscribed to the series as a whole so that you get notified when I post a new part... If It’s True is coming sooner than you think ;)
> 
> xoxo  
> Rissa


End file.
